I Can Never Be Good Enough For You
by queenelsa121
Summary: When Jack Kelly escaped the Refuge he left one person behind. His sister. Eliza Kelly. Now she's finally broken out but when she reunites with him it turns out she has bitter feelings for her brother. Now when the strike starts and she makes a deal with the Delanceys things go awry and she'll soon find out maybe the cause of her pain isn't outside but inside of her.
1. Prologue

I've always thought life was against me. Like life came up to me and slapped me in the face and asked me "Why are you still here?" To tell you the truth I've never had a good life as with most kids. My mom died giving birth to me leaving me with my abusive dad and my brother. Jack told me it's not because of me. My dad doesn't hate me. He just couldn't take mom's death very smoothly. I knew he was just saying that to comfort me. I knew the truth. He hated me because I was the cause of her death. My dad couldn't even look at me. All he just does is beat me and tell me how worthless I am.

I always prayed every night that all that's dad's done to me he would get something back for it and he did. While he got his butt in the penitentiary Jack and I landed in the refuge. When I heard we were going to the refuge I got excited because a refuge means people would give you a home to keep you safe away from all the harm and danger. But I was wrong the refuge is nothing but a prison. I was the only girl in there and you can expect being in a room with a bunch of boys it did not turn out so well.

Boys would try to feel me up and harass me. Jack was always there to save me and one night he said there was a place that was made out of clay. A place where all my dreams come true. A place where the moon shines big and yellow. It was a place called Santa Fe. He said someday when we're out of the refuge he's gonna take me to Santa Fe. He said all we can do there is ride horses, chase the sun, and just relax. He's basically been more of a parent for me than my dad was.

I trusted him too much though. And because of my foolish mistake I landed with more trouble. One day he decided to come up with an escape plan to get us both out of here. When Snyder and the guard weren't looking we made a dash for the door and ran out. We had to run fast so the gates wouldn't close in on us. I didn't have any shoes on so it was harder for me to run on the hot, rocky cobblestone pathway. I tripped on some uneven ground and scraped my knee. I tried to run faster but it was so hot and my knee was killing me. I yelled out for Jack to slow down and to wait for me.

I was hoping he would come back for me but he didn't. He just ran out of the refuge without even looking back. That was the last time I ever saw my brother. After my failed escape I was sent back to the refuge but under harsh punishments. I was beaten, tormented, and even raped to the point where I would have to beg for mercy from Snyder. He found the punishment for a girl like me in the refuge. He made me his personal slave. I had to do everything. I had to clean for him,cook for him, and even entertain for him and how I had to entertain him.

He even gave me my own personal cell how sweet of him. Every night I look at the moon and try to think how the moon and the sky is at Santa Fe. My brother told me that Santa Fe is the place where my dreams would come true. Maybe he's right. I don't care if I'm alone or not but I'm gonna get to Santa Fe without Jack. Why should he be able to appreciate it with me if he abandoned me here. I bet he pretended to love me so he can get himself out of there. If he would at least look back I would think he would be at least a little bit generous.

Again I would pray every night before I go to sleep for my sweet escape. I long to escape. I long to feel the wind in my face blowing past my hair. I want to know what freedom feels like. I've even started to draw tally marks on the wall to record how many days I've been here. And I think the angels from heaven heard me because the day after that it was like no one put any effort in watching me. I was cleaning the floors and the door was left open. It wasn't wide open but it was open enough for me to slide my body through. I put down my rag gently and made a dash for the door. I slid out trying to make sure the door didn't creak. I looked back behind me and still no one was after me. Not even the bell sounded that a kid's trying to escape.

The gates were closed when I got there. It was too high for me to climb up. There weren't any bars that were loose enough for me to jiggle a bit and slide out. I looked down and found out that the only way out was to crawl under even if it means getting dirty. I crawled out of the barred gate and ran away from that prison.

Since my parents are gone and it's been a long time since me and brother got sent to the refuge our house has changed a lot. The house got cleared out and all the windows and doors were hammered down shut. I managed to knock one of the boards down on the door to get in. I needed a place to sleep and I don't think they'll be searching in a place that's been abandoned for years. I walked around the now vacant house trying to remember all the good memories I had in here. It was hard to do that. There was never any good memories.

I walked up to my old room which I shared with Jack at the time. This is the only place I can think of for sleep at the moment. Tomorrow and the day after that probably the alleys. I woke up in an unfamiliar room looking up at unfamiliar faces. I was looking at boys and not just any boys. Newsboys. I started panicking and screaming. "We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you." The boys tried to take the blanket off my face and I kept screaming and kicking. I was scared for my life. I thought they were gonna play around with me in their own ways.

"I told you let me take care of the girl." I looked up and saw another girl about the same age as me walk up with some tea in her hand. "Here drink this it'll help you warm up quicker. I'm sorry about this but one of our newsies saw you sneak in the old abandoned house by the outskirts of Manhattan. He took you in here while you were asleep. What were you doing in there?" she asked.

"I just escaped from the refuge. And that old abandoned house was my home. I used to live there with my brother Jack Kelly but so far I have no idea where he is at all." I tried to make myself sound innocent. I don't want them to think I'm trying to avoid my family which sounds like a horrible thing. "Jack Kelly! You're his sister! He's been talking nonstop about you. He's been trying to search for you." I highly doubted that in my opinion. The newsies came back again in the room presenting my brother now older.

"Eliza is that you?" He looked at me in the eyes more closely and I tried to avoid making direct eye contact with him. "Eliza that is you. Oh my goodness I've missed you so much!" When he was about to wrap his arms around me I slapped him in the face. "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this. If you would only look back and just helped me I may not be this mad at you. Don't you know what Snyder did to me after you ran off!" My voice started to escalate louder and I started to startle some of the boys.

"He made me his personal slave and I had to do everything for him. I was practically scrubbing underneath his feet for him. I had to cook and clean and sometimes entertain him in the most disgusting way possible. And where were you when that all happened?" Jack's face fell down when I asked the question. "That's right. You were off somewhere doing God knows what while I suffered the consequences for your plan. You had my trust before but I believe you just lost it." I turned my back and started heading for the door. "Thank you all for taking care of me but I have to go. I don't want to be a burden to all of you."

The newsies begged me not to go. That's when I saw something different in them. They weren't like the boys that I saw in the refuge. When I looked at them they actually looked like people that wanted to help me. People that you can probably be a family with. And that girl. Her eyes pleaded with me to stay. "You're safer in here than out there. Snyder will be after you. He's after a lot of us. But we've evaded him for a long time and if you can't trust your brother anymore than trust me. Believe me I've been through a bad family too and no matter how hard I try I end up getting full blame for everything. Stay with us please."

"Elizabeth Kelly. But you can call me Eliza."I said. "I'm Scarlet. Don't worry we'll take good care of you here." That was how I came to the newsies. Was it fate? Or was it just a mere coincidence that a newsie noticed me going in the house? I'm 16 years old now living most of my years in the refuge have made me grow a thicker skin for the world and even for my brother. But over the years of being with the newsies made me want to change myself. I wanted to fit in. And even though I hated Jack I tried to be like him at times. But that only ended up in failure. I was only fooling myself. The only thing I knew for certain is that I would never be good enough for him.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked outside to the balcony to see the sunrise. I would go up on the roof but Jack and his friend Crutchie sleeps up there. I bet he's talking about how he wants to leave for Santa Fe right now. "You're up early." Scarlet came walking up to me with tea in her hand. Ever since we first met she started bringing me tea every morning. "I'm always up this early." I said. "I know I'm just continuing the morning tradition." We stared at the sunrise and waited for the boys to wake up and start their job.

"Why can't you tell me about your past? I mean you know my past from the first day we met.I kind of yelled it out. But what about you. I know almost everyone in this lodging house except you." I said. "I told you before I lived with my brothers when my parents abandoned us. My brothers treated me like I was never even part of their family and I ran away and came here. That's all you need to know." she said. I suddenly switched the topic making the atmosphere less awkward.

"Have you always wanted to go somewhere? Like go to a place where you know your dreams will come true?" I asked. "Well I like staying here. I haven't really planned on leaving." said Scarlet. "Well there's a place called Santa Fe. It's in New Mexico. Before I hated my brother I planned on going there with him but right now I want to take you to Santa Fe. I mean it. We won't have to work or worry about any mean people. Just you and me riding horses, chasing the sun, and hanging out at the campfire when it gets night. I even heard the sunrises and sunsets are bigger and brighter over there and when the moon comes out. It comes out so full that it casts a yellow glow upon itself. That's where I want to go."

"Speaking of your brother. Are you ever going to forgive him? It's been years. He was really worried about you. He wouldn't stop talking about you. Me and the boys almost got annoyed to the point that we were going to pass off a fake you."

When I hear of my brother the same answer comes out as always. "You already know. No. He left me to suffer at the refuge and he never came back for me. How cruel is that to just leave me in there. That's one of the reasons why I want to get out of New York. To get away from my brother. When I go to Santa Fe I'm gonna forget all about him." I said. "Won't you miss him one bit?" she asked. "Nope. I'm not gonna miss one thing. Sad I know but that's how life works." The bell rung to start the day and the lodging house bustled to life. "Time to go to work." Our job is basically keep the lodging house in order. When they're gone doing their job we do ours cleaning the lodging house.

"Elmer, Albert, Specs! You heard Jack get a move on!"

"I was having the most beautiful dream ever my lips are still tingling." I noticed Albert had Race's cigar again. He's back at it. Albert's always been like that. He always takes Race's cigars and hides Spec's glasses. Surprised he hasn't tried to prank me yet. "A pretty goil." said Race. "A leg of lamb." Oh Albert. If only I the money to get the newsies good food and maybe try to help them find their soulmate. Since I came to the lodging house I try to be useful and helpful.

 _"Hey that's my cigar!"_

 _"You'll steal another."_

 _"Hey look it's bath time at the zoo."_

 _"I thought that I surprise my mother."_

 _"If you can find her."_

 _"Who asked you!"_

"Papes aren't moving like they used to. I need a new selling spot. Got any ideas?" Here we go again. Whenever any newsie needs a new selling spot this is the usual motto they always say.

 _"From Bottle Alley to the harbor there's easy pickings guaranteed."_

 _"Try any banker, bum, or barber they almost all knows how to read."_

 _"It's a crooked game we're playing. One we'll never lose long as suckers don't mind paying just to get bad news."_

I accompany the boys to make sure they don't get into trouble when they go to the distribution center. "You want to come with me to make sure the boys don't kill themselves?" I asked. "Nah, I'm fine in here. I'll wait for you when you get back. I'll make sure there's some work left when you get back." It's the same old, same old. She doesn't want to go with me in the morning. I always ask and she always say no. I wonder what's up with her in the mornings when it comes to going to the distribution center.

 _"Ain't it a fine life_

 _Carrying the banner through it all_

 _A mighty fine life_

 _Carrying the banner tough and tall_

 _When the bell rings_

 _We goes where we wishes_

 _Sure beats washing dishes_

 _What a fine life_

 _Carrying the banner home-free all!"_

I put my hair up in a braid and while I try to put it in a bun I felt someone tug my hair tie off. I felt my hair flop and go everywhere. "So how's it going beautiful?" I knew it was Romeo. He is such a ladies man although he never gets the ladies. He always flirts with me ever since I came to the lodging house and I've been having to deal with it almost every single day. "Romeo give my hair tie back." I said. "Not until you give me a little kiss." Sometimes I can't take his little tricks sometimes.

"Fine." I gave him a small, quick kiss on the cheek and he started celebrating and gleefully shouting in the lodging house that he got kissed by a girl. I picked up my hair tie off the ground and I was greeted by Crutchie. "I see you made Romeo's day." Crutchie is my favorite newsie out of everyone in this lodging house. I mean I like all of them with the exception of my brother. But Crutchie is something different. Ever since day one of my arrival he's been the first one to get me out of my shell. He showed me new things and he taught me some cool,interesting things about what he does around me. He kind of keeps me entertained when I'm bored. "Please I had to get him off my back somehow. And it was about time he gets his first kiss. I'm sure he'll go back to his old flirting ways in a couple of seconds." I said tying my hair. "Well that's Romeo. Why don't you let your hair down it was pretty like that." said Crutchie. "It reminds me too much of my past I'm trying to change."

"But you're perfect just the way you are. I mean I never saw what you were like before you had that thing with Jack." I normally don't bring up my past life often but if Scarlet or Crutchie asked then maybe I would slip in some interesting points. "Well I was a happy little girl. I always wore my hair down and it would be curly most times. I would always wear this cute little white ribbon in my hair and I would wear a long white dress that would flow whenever I move. But that was the past. I'm older now so I'm going through a transformation." I said. "I would've given anything in the world to go see you like that. I wish I knew you then. You must be beautiful. Not that you aren't now but... You know what I'm saying." I smiled at him appreciating the fact that he's trying to make something positive out of my life.

Jack walked by him and that was my cue to leave. "You can't hate me forever." I heard him say behind me. Well watch me. I was right when I walked out. Romeo was flirting with another girl except that this one had a boy with her.

"Well hello, hello, hello beautiful."

"Whoa step down Romeo nothing concerns you here." I got to say this may be the first time I agree with Jack. Romeo is a little young to be flirting with a girl a little bit older than him. Which makes room for Jack.

"Morning miss may I interest you in the latest news."

"The paper isn't even out yet." The boys and I were so interested to see how this one goes.

"Oh I be delighted to deliver it to you personally." The guy the girl was with pushed him away.

"I've got a headline for you! A Cheeky Boy Gets Nothing For His Troubles." We were all oohing at that remark. I'm impressed not much girls would talk to a newsie that way after they just been flirted by one. This girl is different and I like different.

"Back to the bench slugger you struck out." said Romeo. Romeo and Jack are always like in some flirting competition but to be honest from my views Jack always gets the girls with his charms.

"Hey Crutchie what's your leg say?" There's this little joke that Crutchie started that his bad leg is like magic. The boys have always been asking him for the weather and Crutchie would always ask his leg.

"Uhh, no rain. Oh-ho! Partly cloudy, clear by evening!"

"We gotta bottle this guy up!"

"And the limp sells fifty papes a week! All by itself!" It's true Crutchie always takes fifty papes and always manages to sell all of them.

"Ah, I don't need a limp to sell papes. I got poisonality."

 _"It takes a smile that spreads like butter, the kind that turns a lady's head."_

Crutchie smiled at me and whenever he smiles I always turned my head away bashfully. I don't know why this happens but it's one of those things that happens. Maybe it could be a sign that I have feelings for him that's more than a friend.

 _"It takes an orphan with a stutter."_

 _"Who's also blind-"_

 _"And mute-"_

 _"And dead!"_

Romeo started chasing after Elmer, Race, and Finch. I stood there laughing with Crutchie.

 _"Summer stinks and winter's freezing._

 _When you works outdoors_

 _Start out sweatin_

 _End up sneezin'_

 _In between it pours"_

 _"Still it's a fine life_

 _Carrying the banner with me chums_

 _A bunch of big shots_

 _Tossin' out a freebie to the bums"_

It's too bad that Scarlet isn't here to see all this happening. She would be having so much fun right now. Instead she had to stay at the lodging house with tons of busy work.

 _"Hey what's the hold up_

 _Sitting makes me antsy_

 _I likes livin' chancey_

 _Harlem to Delancey_

 _What a fine life_

 _Carrying the banner through the..."_

We came upon the cart where all the nuns were preparing to give the newsies some food. I got Crutchie some bread and some water. He always split his bread with me even when I'm not hungry. After they were done eating it was off to the distribution center. This is where the action comes in.

"The trolley strike again."

"Three weeks of that same story."

"They're killin' us with that snoozer."

"Hey make way step aside!"

"Oh dear me what is that unpleasant aroma. I fear the sewers may have backed up during the night." said Race. "Nope it's too rotten to be the sewers." I said.

"Or could it be the Delancey Brothers."

Here's the reason I tag around with these boys. The Delancey Brothers. Every morning they always unlock the gates and bully the newsies. They like to bully Crutchie a lot and when they mess with Crutchie that makes me mad and sometimes I would even step in to defend him but most times it's always been Jack. Crutchie is like Jack's little brother to him. He cares about him a lot while there's me. The forgotten sibling.

"Hey Oscar word on the street said you and your brother took money to beat up striking trolley workers." said Finch

"Yeah so it's honest work." said Albert. I agree with him. They're just innocent men that just want their rights. I tried to hold Race back when he comes to the Delancey's. He can be such a loudmouth and all the time even in the wrong situations. "Ain't your father one of the strikers?" Oh boy, this shouldn't be good as always. I put a hand to my head and just nodded quietly to myself. "Well I guess he didn't take care of me." said Oscar pushing Race.

"Hey you want some of that too. You lousy crip!" I almost jumped on Morris when he pushed Crutchie down to the ground. Finch and Race held me back trying to calm me down. "Calm down we's don't want you'se to get hurt." said Finch. Oh how I would love to do some serious damage on Morris's face right now.

"Now that's not nice Morris." Jack jumped in taking Crutchie's crutch. "Five to one Jack skunks them."

"One of these days you might find you got a bum gam of your own. How would you like us picking on you? Maybe we should find out."I don't normally react to Jack messing with the Delanceys but this morning was epic. He slammed both of the Delanceys legs with Crutchie's crutch.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" yelled Oscar. I watched Jack make his escape and his victory once again. I haven't been long to know all this but I do know that Jack and the Delancey Brothers have been fighting for a long time. I've lost track but I know it must've been a hundred times that Jack won. I looked through the corner of my eye and saw two boys who I'm not familiar with. They sure don't look like any of my newsies. They were so nicely dressed. They so gotta be new.

"Papes! Papes for the newsies! Line up boys!" And here's Jack going on with his Weasel/Weisel joke.

"Mornin' Weasel! You missed me?"

"The name's Wiesel." And always Weasel's gotta be correcting him. Well us. I call him Weasel too. In fact, every newsie calls him Weasel.

"Ain't that what I said. I'll take the usual."

"A hundred papes for the wise guy."

"How's it going Weasel?" said Race. "At least call me mister!" Whoa seems like we're starting to get on his last nerve. Strangely I find it funny because every time we mess with him he always let it go in the end. "Oh I'll call you sweetheart if you spot me fifty papes."

"Drop the cash and move it along!"

"Whatever happened to romance?" Just what I was thinking.

"Fifty for the Racer! Next!" Crutchie was next and I was always with him when he got his papes.

"Good morning Mr. Wiesel."

"Fifty papes for Crutchie." Oscar Delancey blew me quick kiss. I stuck my tongue out at him while passing. The problem with me going with the newsies to the distribution center is that I'm always the target for the Delanceys. Those boys don't got anything better to do except flirt and harass women and bully the newsies.

"Have a look at this a new kid."

"I'm new too." I saw a cute little boy pop out behind the older boy's back. They must be brothers.

"Hey don't worry kid it rubs right off." said Race. He's right they'll notice that you're new for like two seconds.

"I'll take twenty newspapers please." Wow that's it. Most newcomers I see take more than that but I guess it's just to split evenly with his brother.

"Twenty papes for the new kid. Hey! Hey! Lets see the dime."

"I'll pay you when I sell them."

"Funny kid cash up front." I stood up and reached in my little pouch bag searching for a dime. This kid is new. I always help out the new kid on the first day.

"But whatever I don't sell you buy back, right?" Jeez this kid is really new. Got no knowledge of the newsie world at all.

"Oh certainly and every time you lose a tooth I put a penny under your pillow. This kid's a riot. Now cough up the cash or blow!" I couldn't take any of Weasel's sarcasm. "I'll pay for him. At least there's someone in the room that has a heart." I said as I threw a dime at him. I took the papes from Oscar and kindly gave it to the new kid. "Don't bother with paying me back. It's OK." I said.

"So are you sure you're OK?" I asked. "Yeah it's not the first time that the Delanceys pushed me down before. I'm used to it." he said. "Well you shouldn't. It's not fair how they're treating you. Just because you're disabled doesn't mean you're broken. And it's not just you it about all the newsies. They act like it's all right when the Delanceys mess with them. It's not all right to me. I... I just wish that someday we live in a world where society looks upon people like us not with shame or disdain. But with kindness and light. New York needs some light to be shined on. Everyone deserves their rights."

"You know you got a mind. A mind like a genius. You can go far with that mind." Crutchie actually thinks what I say off on my mind is good. He thinks like I'm wise. That's the first time someone called me smart. I started blushing and Crutchie started smiling. "Have you ever thought of going anywhere with that mind?"

"Well not really. I mean I really want to go to Santa Fe. Cuz... Well... You know. But what I really want to do is to go to Washington DC. I've always wanted to be some sort of an activist. You see I've been reading some books and some old newspapers about the activists and the abolitionists. There are people like me who wants to fight for a cause that'll change society. But it's a good change though. I long to be one of those people so much and just have a chance to fight for something I believe in."

"Excuse me! She paid for twenty but you gave me nineteen." This got intense quickly. No newsie ever questioned Weasel on the amount of their papes. They just take what they get and go even if it's one pape missing. But still I paid the kid with my money. He and at the same time I should get our money's worth. Jack took the papes from the kid and started counting.

"See how nice I was to this new kid. And what do I get for my civility? Ungrounded accusations?"

"I just want what I paid for."

"Yeah well he said. Beat it!" It's a good thing Jack counts quickly.

"New kid's right. Weasel you gave him nineteen. I'm sure it's an honest mistake. On account of fact that Oscar can't count to twenty with his shoes on." I rolled my eyes at that remark. But I couldn't help let out a little giggle when I saw Weasel hold back Oscar.

"Give the kid fifty more papes."

"I don't want more papes."

"What kind of newsie don't want more papes?" The kind that wants to take it easy. I can tell that this one wanted to take his time. He's different like the girl I saw.

"I'm no charity case! I don't even know who you are."

"His name's Jack." The little boy took the extra fifty. It seems like Jack's more interested in the little kid more than the older one.

"Yeah this here is the famous Jack Kelly. He once escaped jail from the back of Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. It made all the papes!" Crutchie looked at me and I started to go silent. Crutchie knows how painful it is for me when this subject's brought up. He mouthed an I'm Sorry to me. I knew he didn't mean it. He just got a little excited.

"How old are you kid?"

"I'm ten. Almost."

"Well if anyone asks. You're seven. Younger sells more papes. And if we're going to be partners."

"Who said we want a partner?"

"Selling with Jack is the chance of a lifetime! You learn from him you learn from the best!" I know I'm regretting a lot of things I'm saying about Jack but it is true. Any newcomer that learns from Jack does learns from the very best.

"If he's the best what's he want from me?"

"Cuz you got a little brother and I don't. With that puss we can easily sell a hundred papes a week. Look sad kid." Even though he excluded the fact that he does have a sister I got all mushy inside when I saw the kid's sad face. This kid is so cute!

"We're gonna make millions!"

"This is my brother David. I'm Les." It's a good thing I know there names now. Or else I would have to come up some pretty funny nicknames for them.

"Nice to meet you Davey. My two bits come off the top. We split everything else seventy thirty."

"Fifty fifty. You wouldn't try to pull a fast one on a little kid." Wow for a kid so young he sure knows how to get Jack at a good bargain price.

"Sixty forty. And that's my final offer."

"Deal." They spit shook and it's gonna take some time for Davey to learn that all newsies spit shake for almost everything. That was my cue to leave after Jack saw me alone. I took my leave arms crossed. "C'mon. You know you can't be mad at me forever." Oh yeah well watch me.


	3. Chapter 2

"You're back home late." Scarlet would notice the look on my face that I had trouble with Jack again. "Jack again?" I just ignored the question and put on my apron and started cleaning up the bedroom. "That and the Delancey Brothers. I hate them more than I hate my brother. They always gotta be messing with Crutchie or Romeo or Race. They just mess with my friends and I'm tired of that!" I shook Spec's blanket too aggressively that Scarlet had to stop me. "You shake the blanket more you'll break it and I don't think Specs will want to sleep with a broken blanket.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I see too much cruelty in this world. I never see any good. And there'll be a moment where even one drop of light will come down and the darkness of these streets would destroy it. There's no hope in this world." I said sitting down on his bed. "That's not true. There is light in this world you just have to look in with the right perspective to see it. I know we come from terrible family backgrounds but we just have to learn to deal with it and not let it get the best of us." I know she's talking about me. She knows I'm holding the past as a grudge. "And then again it doesn't matter what people think out there. It matters what you think. In here." She pointed to my heart and she put an arm around my shoulder.

Scarlet knows how to get to my soft side. "Hey for a joke how about we hide Race's cigars under Albert's pillow. I want to see Race chase Albert." This was our little secret joke. Every time the newsies would be out selling we would hide Race's cigars under Albert's pillow all the time. And the funny thing is both Race and Albert would fall for it every time.

When the newsies came back home Crutchie immediately walked over to me. "Hey I'm sorry about what I said back there. I know it's hard for you to hear about that. I just let me excitement get the best of me." I can never be mad at Crutchie. He's so sweet and kind to me. "You don't have to apologize." I smiled. "That was very nice what you did to Davey. I can see that he's gonna take a little bit more time. You acted like a saint. Well you're a saint to all of us."

"I'm a saint." I kept thinking. When Jack came back very late the boys were joking around. Race betting and playing cards as always. And Jack talking about a girl he just flirted with. I couldn't take being in the same room with Jack. I took my coat, my hat, my gloves, and my scarf and started walking out. I felt the atmosphere shift from cheery to gloomy when the boys stopped laughing and started looking at me. "Eliza wait. Just wait-" I slammed the door on Jack before he could get a sentence out. While I put on my hat and my coat and ran to Central Park I keep thinking this.

"Why? What did I do that made me deserve this life?" When I got to Central Park sometimes I look at the happy couples together and the children playing with their families. I think to myself wouldn't it be good to have the life they're living now. I'll always be a shadow to Jack and there's nothing I can do about it. When I first came to the lodging house I tried hard to act like a newsie. But like I said I was only kidding myself I can be no different. The more I act like a newsie, the more it reminds me of my brother. I can never be good enough for him. I just wish that he would see me for what I really am. A sister. And not someone he can depend on every time he gets into trouble. Because every time he gets in trouble I'm always there to get him out of it and I don't get at least one thank you. I sit on a park bench and started shivering to myself. Even though it's not cold I feel cold inside. I'm just sad person with no true family in this world. I looked at the moon rising and just thought to myself. At Santa Fe that moon will be big, yellow, and glowing. And I just wish to bathe in the glow of the moon there.

I walk around I see everyone leave in couples I even see some of the birds and squirrels in pairs. I mean what's up with me. Every time I try to act like myself I feel I'm pushed away more. I mean what do I have to do to try to make Jack see that this is who I am. And being myself is all I can be right now.

I walk out of the park and to the place with all the broken dreams and sad memories. I take one glance at the refuge now. Nothing has changed. And so far no change will happen. I see a little boy looking out the window. He sadly waves at me trying to put a smile on his face. I wave back feeling sympathy for him. I remember being in the refuge. I remember those days where I would hear the cries of little boys from my secluded cell room. Every time I would try to help a little boy I would end up being beat up. I even heard that a mystery person kept bringing stolen food and clothing for the boys. Hearing that made me feel so happy. I knew there had to be good people in this world.

I walked away from the refuge and moved on to the next location. My old house. Again a place of broken dreams and sad memories. I can't pick out anything good that happened in that house. I was always just beaten around by my dad and Jack would be there to save me. I mean Jack saving me from dad's beatings was kind of good and him telling me about Santa Fe was good too but all my trust for him is gone and I don't think there's anything that'll make me reconnect with him. While I was walking back to the lodging house I felt heavy footsteps behind me. I could feel the shadows lurking behind me also. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stray from the path.

 **Listen to this song while reading. It helps set Eliza's mood in the chapter.**

 **The song is called Good Enough by Lifehouse**

watch?v=ilmcd7mmtYg


	4. Chapter 3

*Heads up to Lucy .R my first guest review! She wanted more and when I see someone comment that they want me to keep going then I will keep on going with this story.

I keep turning around but I see nothing. I swear somebody's following me. "Kind of creepy to be walking out alone, unprotected at this time of night." I recognize that voice. I look back and see Oscar Delancey behind me. I ignored him and kept walking. "That's not proper manners for a lady." I still ignored him and I bumped in Morris Delancey in front of me."Hey my brother's talking to you. I suggest you listen before I do some damage on your pretty face." That made me scared.

"Morris easy. We don't want to scare the girl. It's Elizabeth isn't? Can I call you Eliza? I know how hard your life must be going through with taking care of all those newsies and dealing with your brother." I pushed past the Delancey's "Leave me alone." I said walking forward. Oscar ran up to me and stopped me on my tracks. "Just listen here. C'mon we have things in common you and I both come from a terrible family background and we all have to deal with the struggles that New York gives us."

"You don't know anything about my life." I said. "In fact I do. I know everything about you Eliza. And how sad to find out your brother would pick his freedom over yours and just abandon you in the refuge." I turned around in rage and was about to punch him in the face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you little girl. Just know we're the ones with the weapons and we're prepared to do any damage there is on you." I felt Morris place a knife on my neck and his hand restraining my arms.

"Morris let her go we don't want to scare her I mean after all we haven't even told her what we have in store for her." I was confused at this part. I pushed Morris off of me as soon as he let me go. "We can feel your pain and every little conflict going in your pretty, little head. Now what if they were to disappear. What if we had the power to make every little trouble go away?" I was very intrigued by this statement.

"You can make it go away?" I asked. "My dear it's what we live for. We love to help the unfortunate find their happy ending. We help them and they get the results they wanted. And I believe we can help you find your happy ending. Now I heard you wish to go to a place called Santa Fe." This is just amazing he knows my dreams and he wants to help me reach my dreams. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the Delanceys aren't as bad as I thought.

"Yes that's the place where I want to go. More than anything in the world." I said eagerly. "Patience my dear it'll all come true. I believe we can send you to Santa Fe but there's something else. Our fee." When Oscar mentioned I had to pay up I was there frozen. I literally don't have anything except the newsies and the clothes on my back. "But I don't have anything." I said. "It's OK I'm not asking for much. Only some information." said Oscar. "Information about what?" I asked.

"The newsies. We want to know their plans, weaknesses, and their deep secrets." This just struck me in the heart. I have to spy on the newsies. I can't do that. I can't stab them in the back not after what they've done for me. They've given me a home and they helped me make some friends. "I can't do that. I can't just go exposing their privacy like that. They're my friends. They're the only ones I got. There's got to be another way." I pleaded.

"Alright live with your pain we'll find someone else to help out." Just when they were walking away I started to think about it. If I become their spy then they have to help me. Then that means I've gained their trust and they've gained mine. If that's the case then they won't mind agreeing to some of my conditions. "Wait! If I become your spy and tell you everything then you can help me make my dream come true?" I asked. "Yes that was our agreement." said Oscar. "Then I'll do it but you have to agree with my conditions first." I said. "That was never part of the deal just take it and we'll let you-" Oscar stopped Morris before it got worse.

"What are your conditions?" he asked. "You must promise me that the newsies will be safe. Snyder will have no way to catch them." I said. "Consider them safe." he said. "You also have to promise me that you have to stop bullying the newsies. They have enough pain and they don't need more from you." I said. "Our beatings will forever more cease." he said. "And finally please keep me safe. I can't trust my brother and I desperately need someone in these hard times." I said looking down to the ground.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "We'll protect you with our lives." he said. "Alright I'll do it. I won't fail you." I said. "Good! That's a good girl! I assure you we'll get you your ticket to Santa Fe and have you out of here. We just need you to sign on this contract. This will let us know that you'll keep your word and we'll keep ours." said Oscar. "I don't have anything to sign with." I said. "That won't be a problem to us. Morris you know what to do." Morris took off my glove and turned over my hand so my palm was facing up. He took out his knife and made a scar across my palm. The sting of the knife spread all round my hand and what made it worse was when Morris squeezed my hand making me drip blood on the contract. I didn't expect on doing a blood pledge. I can see Morris enjoyed my pain.

Still I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But back then I was desperate to leave and start a new life.


	5. Chapter 4

I came back home trying to sneak in. Everyone was asleep upstair so I just decided to sleep on the couch downstairs. I looked at the palm of my left hand and just groaned to myself. "How am I going to cover this up?" I thought to myself. I got out the first aid kit and started to cover up my scar. I walked quietly up trying not to make a creak in the floorboards.

I finally walked to my bed and saw a note on it. It said meet me on top of the roof. Just when I was about to sleep. Climbing the ladder was a bit painful considering the fact that my left hand stung when I grabbed on a rung. When I got up I saw the most beautiful view I've ever seen. It's better than what I see out from the balcony. I could see the entire town and the sky was full of stars. It was like a painting I wish I had a pencil and some paper so I can sketch this out. "Beautiful isn't it. That's why Jack and I sleep up here." I turned around and saw Crutchie. "He's not-" I said. "He's downstairs checking on the boys. I thought in the meantime show you this."

"You're right this view is beautiful and the breeze is amazing this really is a good place to just relax and go to sleep." I said. "It got pretty intense after you left. You know you made Jack feel pretty bad of himself." And we're talking about my brother again it seems like every newsie wants me to forgive Jack. I wish it were that easy but I'm afraid it can't. "Well he deserved it. What happened between us in the past is unforgivable. He left me there. I had to face all that torture by myself. Did you even know that Snyder made me his personal slave? I had to cook and clean for him and some cases I had to entertain him. I never told anyone this but I believe I can trust you. Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I said.

He held up his pinky and smiled at me. We always pinky swear for secrets. "Whenever Snyder was bored he would always call up some of his friends and he would just watch as they take their turns with me. He would watch me get raped and he would laugh at the site of me in pain. There was even a time where I was pregnant because Snyder was bored so much and guess what... When Snyder found out I was pregnant he beat me up so hard that the baby came out stillborn when it was time. I was traumatized for months and no one would do anything to help me. All the other boys just did was whisper about me or point at me and say that's the girl that had a baby." I started crying at the end of the story. This is a memory that was too painful to go back to.

Crutchie put his arm around me and held me close to him. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I never knew your story went that far. I didn't know it would be that bad in the refuge." said Crutchie. "I mean there was some good I saw in the refuge. I heard of this mystery man bringing stolen food and clothing to the boys. Hearing that kind of gave me hope to escape." I said. "How did you escape?" he asked. "One day I while I was cleaning they left the door slightly open. No one was looking and Snyder was in his office. I just escaped through that space the door left out, crawled under the gate and ran out there. So far Snyder is only concerned with catching Jack I don't think I was that significant of a prisoner to him." I said.

"Well you certainly are a little rascal. But I would still be pretty careful around Snyder. He's Snyder the Spider for a reason." Crutchie grinned at me and I just wish I can freeze time and and just stare at that grin. "It's late. I should be getting to bed." I said. "Wait before you leave." I turned around and Crutchie did something I didn't expect him to do. I felt him kiss me gently on my cheek. "I wanted to give you a good night kiss." I didn't know what to do I tried to contain my happiness and my squeals. I couldn't control my face. I could feel my face starting to blush. This was just coincidental. I had feelings for him and supposedly he does for me too. Maybe life isn't so bad. Maybe fate wanted to give me a break from all the harsh obstacles I've overcome.


	6. Chapter 5

It was just our usual morning routine as always except one thing. The Delanceys messing with the newsies. I can see their keeping their side of the deal. "Them fire sirens kept me awake last night."complained Race. "Them fire sirens are like lullabies to me ears. The louder they wail. The better the headline is. And the better the headline is. The better I eat. And the better I eat-"

"The further away from you I sleep." Race always a loudmouth as usual. The new guys came in a bit late. This is my time to properly introduce myself to them. "Sorry we're late we had to help our mother with something." he said. "Oh they got a mother I was gonna get me one." I went up to the older newsie and started to introduce myself very nicely.

"Morning everybody! Sorry we're late we had to help our mother with something." The new kid's here. I mean Davey. This will be a good chance to introduce myself since I never had a good chance yesterday. I mean I sort of did but I left in a huff.

"Oh they got a mother! I was gonna get me one."

"What did you do with the one you had?"

"He traded her for a box of Coronas."

"We got a father too." said the little one.

"Oh a mother and a father! Well, ain't we the hoi polloi."

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself yesterday but I'm Elizabeth Kelly. I'm Jack's little sister. You can call me Eliza everyone around here does." I said. "Oh you're that girl who helped me out yesterday. That was very kind of you. You didn't need to do that though."

"Well what would the world be like if we didn't help each other out every now and then. It's David right?" I didn't want to call him Davey on our first meet. I wanted this meet to be good and proper as possible. "New Newsie Price Sixty Cents Per Hundred!" Our meet was cut short due to this news. I was even shocked to hear this. I tried to pinch myself thinking this was a dream.

"Is that news?"

"It is to me?"

"I could eat two days on a time!"

"I'll be sleepin' in the street!"

""You already sleep on the street."

"In a worse neighborhood!" Crutchie can be so cute. Even in times that are drastic and serious. Jack came in and I can already bet that he won't be so happy about this. I was wrong. He thought it was joke. I wish it was a joke but sadly I can tell the difference between reality and fantasy and sadly this new price change is real. Weasel called out for papes and Jack decided to test out if this price change is real. "Good joke Weasel you really got the boys going. I'll take a hundred and be on my way." he said. "A hundred will cost you sixty." I feared that Weasel was going to say that.

"I ain't payin' for no sixty." said Jack sounding confused. "Then make way for someone who will." said Weasel. We were just about to go over to the Journal until we got the news from Specs that they raised their prices too. So has the Sun. It's like whatever Pulitzer does all the other newspaper giants does it. This stinks. The boys huddled into a meeting to talk about the current situation. The Delanceys looked at me urging me to go in and spy on the group. That deal hit me again like a thousand bricks fell on me. This is something I don't want to do but this is the only way that'll get me to Santa Fe.

"They can't just do that, can they?"

"Why not? It's their paper."

"It's their world."

"We ain't got no rights."

"We got the right to starve! Lets just get our papes and hit the street while we still can."

Crutchie's right when you're at the bottom of the pyramid in society you got nothing. Then when something storms in your way you just take it and move on. That's how life works.

"At them prices?"

"We got no choice!" I started counting the small money I found in my little bag. Sadly it won't be enough to cover any of the newsies. I can cover like one or two newsies but the rest of them not a chance. "You know we shouldn't be just taking this new price change so easily. I'm sure my... Brother can think of something to fix this problem. I mean just look Pulitzer can't raise the prices when he feels like it! It ain't right!"

"You're talking to me?" he said surprised and he should be. I rarely ever talk to Jack the only words he'll hear out of me are go away or leave me alone. "Well I thought it's time we put the past behind us and just get along. I mean you are the only family I got and I should try to make up most of my life. That is while I was gone at the Refuge." Jack started messing with my hair and started cheering and hugging me that I finally started to forgive him. "OK I know you're happy but please don't mess the hair." I said.

"Hold on! No one is payin' no new number!"

"You got an idea?"

"Just keep your shirt on, we can think this through."

"Well what's your angle?" All the newsies started crowding Jack.

""Stop crowding him! Let the man work it out!" Les pushed through all the newsies and got them to back up. I started giggling and smiling to myself. Davey's got one cute little brother. "Hey Jack are you still thinking?" asked Les. "Sure he is can't you smell the smoke." Jack gathered us all back in the circle and started discussing his idea. "If we don't sell papes, no one sells papes. No one gets through that window until they put the price back where it belongs." I think I smell a really good idea coming along. "Wait you mean like a strike?" That is what Jack meant. We're gonna have to go on strike.

"You heard Davey we're on strike." said Jack. All the boys agreed to this but some were hesitating to participate in this after hearing about how the trolley workers ended up.

"We shut down this place, just like the trolleys were shut down because of the workers."

"Yeah then the cops'll bust our heads. Half a' them strikers is laid up with broke bones."

"Well the cops aren't gonna care about a bunch of kids. Right Davey?" said Jack. "Leave me out of this I'm just here trying to feed my family." I can see the new guy is a little timid. I can see great potential in him if only he lets it out.

"Oh while the rest of us are on playtime just because we only make pennies doesn't mean we get to rub our noses in it." said Jack. "It doesn't matter you can't strike. You're not a union." Davey does have a point. Even if we do strike we're still just gonna be a bunch of nobodies living on the streets. "What if I says we is?" said Jack. "Jack just look if we go on strike that doesn't make us a union. That'll just make us a bunch of angry kids with no money." I said trying to put some sense into him.

"There's a lot of stuff in order to be a union. Like membership." Jack looked over to us and pointed over at us. "What do you call these guys?" The guys started waving at Davey. Well we got the membership part checked off what's next.

"And officers." said Davey. "I nominate Jack president." said Crutchie. Of course Jack is the leader for everything. I just hope he takes this seriously. Now we got officers checked off. "How about a statement of purpose?" That was what caught us off guard. "Must have left that in my other pants." said Jack. "What's a statement of purpose?"

"A reason for forming the union." I thought to myself that this would be a great way to exercise my activists dreams. I'm a little nervous but all the great human rights activists and abolitionists started out nervous. I mean I think we should strike. We should be able to fight for what we believe in and show that we're a part of this society too and we should be treated fairly. But if they start the strike then that means the Delanceys will be needing information out of me and I can't spy on them. It'll hurt me as much as it hurts them if they find out I've been spying for the Delanceys.

"What reason did the trolley workers have?"

"I dunno. Wages, work hours, safety on the job."

"We don't need that! Hey, I bet if your father had a union, you wouldn't need to be out here selling papes right now... So our union is hereby formed to watch each other's backs. Union, we stand... Hey that's not bad somebody write that down."

"I got a pencil." And that made cute little Les our secretary of state.

"If you want to strike. The membership's got to vote."

"So we'll vote. What do you say fellas the choice is yours. Do we roll over and let Pulitzer pick our pockets, or do we strike?"

"STRIKE!" I sighed a sigh of relief and nervousness. I finally get a chance to show my activists skills and knowledge but at the same time I have to be a spy.

"You heard the boys and girl of the membership. The newsies of Lower Manhattan are officially on strike!"

"If we're striking doesn't someone in charge gotta know about it?"

"It'll be a pleasure to tell Weasel myself!" I grabbed Race before he went to Weasel and told him to watch his mouth.

"Yeah and who tells Pulitzer? Davey..."

"I don't know... I guess you do , Mr. President!" I smiled so big when Davey decided to join. He's starting to let it out.

"Yeah that's right! We do! But... What do we tell him?"

"Well the newspaper owners need to respect your rights as employees."

"Pulitzer and Hearst gotta respect the rights of the kids in this city."

"They can't just change the rules whenever they feel like it!"

"We've got a union!"

 _"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'. Are we nothin'?"_

"NO!"

"They need to understand that we're not enslaved to them. We are free agents!"

 _"Pulitzer and Hearst they think they got us, do they got us?"_

"NO!"

"We're a union now! The Newsboy Union! And we mean business!"

 _"Even though we ain't got hats or badges,_

 _We're a union just by saying so_

 _And the world will know."_

"Hey what's there stoppin' some other kids from comin' along to sell our papes?" I almost forgot about the problem with that. Their has to be a way to stop the scabbers without soaking them.

"Just let em' try!"

"No, no, no! We can't beat up on other kids! We're all in this together!" Not only that but it'll give you guys a bad rep. Looks like it's also my job to make sure none of the guys soak any of the scabs.

 _"What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?"_

"YEAH!"

 _"What it gonna take to stop the scabbers? Can we do it?"_

"YEAH!"

 _"We'll do what we gotta do to break the wall of mighty Bill and Joe..."_

 _"And the world will know!"_

 _"And the Journal too!"_

 _"Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer we got news for you!"_

 _"See, the world don't know. But they're gonna pay!"_

 _"'Stead of hawkin' headlines we'll be makin' 'em today"_

 _"And our ranks will grow."_

 _"And we'll kick their rear."_

 _"And the world will know that we've been here."_

I was taking notes from this all the time. If I'm going to become an activist then I better be recording what I'm seeing. But at the same time I'm sensing something out of Jack. And it's not just hatred for him. It's hard to describe but I know something's in him that'll keep the strike going. Seeing him write strike all over the board was so daring. I wrote strike on my notepad just the way he did so I can have a little reminder on why I'm doing this. All we just have to do is let Pulitzer know. But it seems like he's not in the habit of talking to kids like us. I can tell by the way he got that guard to throw Jack, Davey, and Les out.

"You can tell Pulitzer that a few days into this strike he's gonna be begging for an appointment to see me! You got that!"

The door slammed on poor little Les. I walked over to help Davey and Jack up the ground. I led Les away from the door gently. I didn't want the poor kid to get hurt.

"He got that."

 _"Pulitzer may own the world but he don't own us."_

 _"Pulitzer may own the world but he don't own us!"_

 _"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!"_

 _"So the world says no!"_

 _"Well the kids do too!"_

 _"Can they kick us out? Take away our vote!"_

 _"Will we let them stuff this crock of garbage down our throats?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Everyday we wait is a day we lose"_

 _"And this ain't fun and it ain't for show"_

 _"And we'll fight 'em toe to toe to toe and Joe your world will feel the fire and finally, finally know!"_

So the going to Pulitzer and letting him know plan failed looks like we're on to Plan B. If we do got a Plan B. "A strike really?" All the newsies came to Jacobi's deli and thankfully Scarlet works there on some days. "OK I understand the new price change is unfair but I'm not so sure about this. I saw what the cops do to people who strike. People who strike end up on the streets with broken bones and maybe even dead."

"Just look this is the chance I've been waiting for. Don't you know how much being an activist means so much to me. I mean I've read what some of the great people in the past have done. Frederick Douglass, Susan B. Anthony, and my personal favorite Elizabeth or otherwise known as Eliza Schuyler has done so many great things. I mean if they can do it then so can I." I was determined to let this strike go on. So my boys can be heard and I can finally have a chance to feel like what an activist really does when the action is in.

"You better get back Jack's been giving me the look that he needs you back in." said Scarlet. "Sorry got a little sidetracked what's going on now?" Their next plan is to get all the other newsies to join in. That is actually a good idea. We can't prove our point with just us. If we have all the newsies of New York backing us up then that'll make the point clear and firm. Even that's something that Pulitzer or any of those newspaper giants can't ignore.

"I'll take Harlem!"

"I got Midtown!"

"I got the Bronx!"

"I got the Bowery!"

"Specs you take Queens. Sniper you take East Side. And who wants Brooklyn?" Everyone turned away even me when we heard of Brooklyn. Everyone's scared of Brooklyn. And not just us its every other borough that's scared of Brooklyn. Brooklyn has tough and big newsies. You mess with one newsie from there you're bound to get a very very gruesome soaking. But there's one newsie's name that brings chills across a newsies body.

"C'mon Brooklyn, Spot Conlon's turf. Hey Finch you're telling me you're scared of Brooklyn."

"Hey I'm not scared of no turf! Just... Y'know Spot Conlon makes me a little jittery." Finch should be. Spot Conlon is the most respected and at the same time the most feared newsie in all of New York. You mess with him then that means you have a death wish.

"Fine me, Davey, and Eliza will take Brooklyn." Davey and I were shocked at the same time. I'm not shocked because I'm scared of Spot. I'm shocked because Jack would have the gall to take me to see my ex boyfriend. You heard me ex boyfriend. Like maybe the first three weeks after my arrival I got the attention of Spot Conlon. I fell in love but that love was short-lived when I saw him kissing another girl. I promised to myself never to go back to Brooklyn and never to see Spot Conlon ever again.

"Why is everyone so scared of Brooklyn?" It was that girl from yesterday again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Asking a question do you have an answer?

"Brooklyn is the sixth largest city in the world. You got Brooklyn you got the motherload. Say as someone who works for the New York Sun you're spendin' an awful lot of time around the World. What's that about? You followin' me?" I begged Jack to be serious about this.

"The only thing I'm following is a story. A rag-tag gang of ragamuffins wants to take on the king makers of New York. Do you think you have a chance?"

"Shouldn't you be at the ballet?" I threw a napkin at him and begged him to let the girl speak.

"Aw, is the question too difficult? I'll rephrase. Will the richest and most powerful men in New York give the time of day to a gang of kids who haven't got a nickel to their name."

"Hey! You don't got to be insulting! I got a nickel." I patted Crutchie on the back to calm him down.

"So I guess you're a couple of Davids looking to take on Goliath."

"We never said that!"

"You didn't have to. I did." I was only focused on the girl throughout her visit. She was different. She's so cute and petite but still have enough sass to make a guy back off.

"You know I read a lot of papes in my day and I never noted no girl reporters writing hard news."

"Wake up to the new century. The game's changing. How about an exclusive interview?"

"Ain't your beat entertainment?"

"This is entertaining. So far."

"What's the last news story you wrote."

"What's the last strike you organized." We all oohed again. This girl was good. Really good.

"You're out of your league Kelly. Me thinks the lady needs to be handled by a real man." Romeo was point to himself hoping he would get a good shot at the girl. Again the girl is far out of his league. "You thinks wrong Romeo." she said. "How did she know my name?" he said walking off.

"Romeo if I'm correct almost every girl in New York knows your name. Not to mention you tried to hit on every girl you see but yet fails to get one girl to hang out with you." I was good too. "Yeah but not every one." Romeo tried hitting on me next. "OK personal space here." I said lightly pushing him away.

"I say we save any exclusive for a real reporter."

"Do you see somebody else giving you the time of day! Well alright so I'm just busting out of the social pages, but you give me the exclusive, let me run with the story, and I promise I'll get you the space." I stood by her side to back her up. "She sounds serious about this. Let her run with the story because I know I can trust her. But what about you?" There was a long silence after that.

"You want a story? Be in front of the circulation gate tomorrow mornin' and you'll get one. Oh, and bring a camera. Cuz you'll want to snap a picture of this!" I can see my persuasion worked. "Scarlet wish us luck! We're gonna need it!" I said. "Just be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt. But other than that it's good to see that you guys aren't going to be silenced that easily. Now that's the attitude we'll be needing. Once we get every newsie with us and the story Pulitzer's gonna be backing down to us.


	7. Chapter 6

I hid behind a building adjacent to the ones where Jack and the girl are near. That's when I knew the whole plan. They're going to try to stop the wagons and any scabbers. Now I see why they need as much newsies as they can recruit. And I notice a little change in Jack, during the interview it seems like he put some of his faith on her to write this article and do I find a hint of trust? The only person he trusts is Crutchie.

What's going on with me? Am I expressing sympathy and a like for Jack? This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to hate him for what happened 16 years ago. I'm supposed to be faking these feelings for him till I get to Santa Fe. This is getting complicated.

I walked over to the girl and just tried to introduce myself very nicely. "I never seen a female reporter before. I think it's very unique and interesting. Not that much girls around here fight for what they want or what they believe for." I said. "Oh well I thought it was time to break away from the norm. I've seen you around before you know the boys? You know Jack?" she asked ready to take notes. "Know them? I'm his sister. And I live with the newsies with my friend. We help keep things in order back at the lodging house and we make sure the boys don't get themselves killed."

I saw her writing all of this down. "Oh please I respect that you're trying to take notes but I'm not one to give away my life story to the newspaper. I kind of keep things to myself." I said. "If you don't want to be mentioned I understand." She was struggling with my name. "It's Elizabeth. But you can call me Eliza all of my friends call me that." I said. "Katherine Plumber. Well that's my byline." she said. "If that's your byline then what's your real name?" I asked. "I rather not. It's not a subject I look on with grace." I see she's holding secrets too.

I was about to say more until Jack called me to go to Brooklyn. Katherine started writing something down on her notepad. "Here if you ever want to talk to me go to this address. Take the stairs to my balcony. Tap the window and I'll come." I knew at that moment I made a friend. Another friend who I can see the good in. "C'mon we have to go to Brooklyn." I pushed off Jack's hand on my shoulder. "Why do I got to go to Brooklyn? You know my reason. You and all of the boys know what happened between me and Spot. I refuse to go. I don't want to deal with him again." I said.

Jack put both of his arms on my shoulders. "I know but I'm gonna need your help with this. I think if you can come you can maybe soften him up a little bit." he said. "How can I calm him down? I'm nothing but one of his past girls that he dumped. I don't want to be reminded of that short lived love." I said. "Would it help if Les came along? Then it help if you had someone to protect. Make you look stronger?" Well it wasn't what I was expecting but Les would need someone while Davey and Jack talk to Spot and it would kind of make me feel better.

I looked all around Brooklyn and saw big, tough, muscular newsies. One of the main attributes of why everyone's scared of Brooklyn. Not just Manhattan. Almost every borough is scared of Brooklyn. Brooklyn's tough newsies. They don't take no trash from anyone. And anyone that steps out of line gets soaked. "Don't worry Les. They may seem big and tough but I won't let them touch you." I said holding Les close to me. I gave Davey a look in my eyes telling him to trust me. We stepped up to the King of Brooklyn himself. Spot Conlon.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." he said. I lagged behind a little still keeping Les with me. I kept hearing from the boys that Spot Conlon's ex girlfriend has arrived. They started to poke fun at me and started to make jokes towards me. I heard them commenting on my beauty. This is also one of the reasons why I don't want to be here right now. The boys will start talking among themselves and make me feel uncomfortable.

"It's been a long time. You look good." said Spot as he walked up to me. "Don't sweet talk me. The fire's all out." I said. "Aw don't be like that dollface I was only playing around with you. Why don't you forget about the past and just come back to me." I felt Spot grab my wrist and slowly pulling me in his grasp. I pulled away quickly and pushed him off. "What are you doing? Leave me alone." I said. "We're not here for this Spot. We're here for your help." said Jack.

"I know my little birds told me from all over. They've been chirping in my ear. Saying Jackie Boy's newsies is going on strike." I pulled Les closer to me and pushed him back of me when Spot was about to get near me. "Well we are." said Jack. "But we're not playing we really are going on strike." Davey didn't know what he was dealing with. "Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this Jackie Boy some kind of walking mouth?" Davey looked at me the glare on his eyes screaming for help at me.

"He was just stating a fact. We're serious about this. There's no way we're going to drop." I said. Jack saved us both. I guess he could feel the tensions rising. He said he wanted me here to calm Spot down but all I'm doing is making him tense and he looks like he's ready to soak somebody. Davey started telling Spot about our little plan after Jack cleared up all the tensions. We really didn't get the answer we were hoping for.

"You're right Jack. Brains. But I got brains too. And more than half of one. How do I know you punks won't run at first sight when a goon comes at you with a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?" he said. "Cuz I'm telling you Spot." That so wasn't good enough. I know Spot's just testing us to see if we really are serious about this. This is going to be hard to get the boys to pull through when all they do is goof off all day and flirt at girls whenever one passes by.

"That ain't good enough Jackie Boy. You gotta show me." Well that was a total failure and a waste of our day. I could've been cleaning the lodging house right now instead of being at this dump. But at least I got some more information that'll get me a ticket to Santa Fe in no time. When we came back to the lodging house I asked everyone how their trip go hoping for at least one success. But I got all the same replies. All the boroughs are waiting to see what Spot Conlon has to say. It looks like once we prove to Brooklyn that we are actually serious they'll join. And once they join then the rest of the boroughs will join in. This will be harder than I thought.


	8. Chapter 7

"How was Brooklyn? I bet Spot was happy to see you again." teased Scarlet. "Please he's not a bed of roses like I thought he was." I said preparing my bed. What also got on my mind is that fact that last night Crutchie kissed me. On the cheek. Does he have feelings for me? Do I have feelings for him?i'm not sure if it's meant to be like this. I've always been fine with just being friends. "Scarlet can I ask you something? Have you fell in love before in the past? Before I came to the lodging house." I asked.

"I was in love before. But I never dated." she said. "How come? The feeling didn't come at you or something?" I asked. "OK what is this all about?" I brought her out to the balcony where we can get some privacy. "Last night Crutchie kissed me. On the cheek. And somehow I get this feeling that he likes me and not just as a friend but maybe more than a friend. But I don't know how to return those feelings because I was in love before but it was a total flop. I'm just scared that if me and Crutchie fall in love than it's going to be another Spot Conlon incident where I'm the one that ends up getting hurt. I don't want our relationship to get ruined." I said.

"I see it's that problem. Well before you came to the lodging house I was in love with Romeo." She shushed my mouth as I started freaking out. "Romeo? The ladies man? Why?" I asked. "Well he had charm and he knew how to make me laugh and smile. And he was that one newsie that I connected with the most. But over time I realized that it's OK being just friends. That our relationship was fine the way it was. And I told him that and guess what. He understood. Just tell Crutchie that you just want to stay friends because everything's perfect the way you guys are. Crutchie's a nice boy he's going to understand. Trust me." she said.

I looked up the roof and decided that tonight has to be now. "I'll go tell Crutchie. So good night." I said. "Good night and good luck." said Scarlet. I put my coat and my boots on. I was also preparing to give the bad news to the Delanceys. I walked up to the roof and I saw both Jack and Crutchie still awake looking at the stars. "Crutchie can I talk you in private?" I asked. "Yeah sure. Jack if you don't mind." Jack climbed down the steps and when he went all the way down I decided to tell him the sad truth.

"Crutchie last night when we talked and showed me the view from here... I have something else to tell you. When you kissed me... It's not like I hated it. I loved it. But I'm scared of getting hurt like before and I just want us to stay friends. I really don't want both of us to get. If it's OK with you?" I said with a nervous feeling. Crutchie looked hurt. "It's OK. I understand besides that Spot Conlon can be a real heart breaker." We both started laughing at his joke. "Certainly not a bed of roses." I made him laugh again and it was kind of nice to hear his soft, sweet laugh.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I'm sorry if it had to come to this." I said. "It's OK. We're still really good friends." he said. "And we'll always be." I said. We both shook hands and I went downstairs to finish up the dirty work with the Delanceys.

I knocked on the door three times and saw the boys themselves still dressed in their clothes I wonder what they do at night. "Well if it ain't our little mouse. Come on in. I hope you brought us something good." said Oscar. I got this strange feeling when I walked into the house. It made me feel weird when he called me a little mouse. Is this what they view me as?

"Have a seat. I hope it's good." said Oscar. "Well it's about the strike. So far the newsies have went to all the other boroughs in New York and they've been talking to all the other newsies there for some backup. Jack and myself went to Brooklyn to get Spot Conlon's help. And the bad thing about it is that Spot's not really eager to join once he finds out that we're actually serious about this. That we won't run away when we see trouble. All the other newsies we talked to are waiting to see what Spot Conlon has to say."

"Hmm. It seems like Brooklyn is the key to their strike. Without Brooklyn then they have to disband the strike." said Oscar. "You don't know my brother as well as I do. I know he'll do something to keep the strike going. He plans to stop the wagons and the scabbers tomorrow. I don't know how but I have a feeling it's going to be by force." I said. What made me more nervous was Morris circling me. I put my hands in my coat pockets and started clench up when he started to stroke his finger across my neck.

"Interesting but whatever they do I assure you that they will be safe. Is that all?" he said. It sounds like he wants more. "Well there is one more thing I know about. There's this girl reporter. She's writing about the newsies strike. She seems really nice to me." Morris stopped circling me and all became quiet. "Did you say girl reporter?" he said. "Yes." I scooted my chair slowly back. He's starting to really creep me out. "Where does she work at? What's her name?" I scooted my chair at a more fast pace. "The Sun." Oscar gripped both of my wrists and scooted me towards the wall. "Her name's Katherine Plumber. That's her byline she didn't tell me her real name." I said.

I tried to hide my face away from him as he got super close to me. "That piece of information satisfied me and so does this." I tingled up when he kissed me on the cheek. This kiss is nothing compared to Crutchie's. Crutchie's was nice and gentle. But this one is too sloppy and well kind of dark. He kissed me for a long time. I just hope I didn't have to offer more than information to them. "You're free to go. Thank you for that intriguing time Eliza."

I ran out of the house and ran as fast as I could to the lodging house. I ran inside slamming the door without even realizing I'll wake up the boys. I slumped on the couch and put my hands on my head. I wiped my cheek to get rid of what that vulgar kiss remained. I lied down and thought to myself the same thoughts I keep having.

 _"Is it worth it?"_

 _"Should I keep having to do this?_

 _"All this for Santa Fe. And do I even want to go now?"_

I just thought with me acting this strange and leaving at this time of night the boys must be on to me. I slept on the couch that night and suddenly begin to have new thoughts. I was just wondering if there was a way that I can hide my stupid hunger and want for my happiness. Fake my way through all this misery just to get what I want. Is it really that worth it?


	9. Chapter 8

"Wake up. Wake up." I was shaken awake by Scarlett. I looked around me and saw that I slept on the couch last night. "Where were you? You weren't in bed." she asked. "I was out taking a walk. Did the boys leave?" I asked still a little dizzy and confused from the events of last night. "They're still sleeping. The bell hasn't rung yet." I got up and started to put my hair in the bun I always put it up to. "I don't think you went out for a walk. Normally when you go out for a walk you're not gone for the whole night. I think you're hiding something from me." she said.

"I just went out for a walk and got a little lost because of the dark. It happens sometimes." I said. "I'm your friend. You can trust me. Whatever it is you're doing just tell me because I'll understand otherwise." I looked to my side and closed my eyes as I tried to ignore her. She grabbed my hand and gently brought me close to her. "You can trust me. If something's troubling you then you can tell me and I'll do anything I can to help you."

The bell rung and the lodging house bustled to life once more. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you." I said as I walked out the door. It was a very different day today. I felt the wind change when I walked to the distribution center. This is weird the wind is never this cold when I walk out. And this wind gave me a nervous feeling. It gave me a premonition that something bad will happen. I don't normally believe in signs so I just ignored it.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Davey. "I got no clue." said Jack. The truth is no one's coming. It'll just be us but that doesn't mean we should give up. We worked too hard to let this go to waste. "You'd seen Spot Conlon, right? What'd he say?" asked Race. We told the bad news to Race and everyone about Brooklyn and so far we all received the bad news about the other boroughs too.

"Looks like it was bum information we got about a strike happening here." said Oscar as he came to unlock the gate. The strange, cold wind happened again. I wonder if it's only being directed at me. "Not that I'm skull-busting arm could use a day of rest." said Morris as he wrapped a belt around his hand. I just hope they were just kidding around with them. I hope they stick with their promises. But with this wind that's going on and the strange, tingly feeling I'm getting I have a feeling that this day will end very badly.

"Are we doing the right thing?" asked Les. "Sure we are." said Davey. I can see the Delancey's scared Les a little. The newsies are on the verge of giving up and I was thinking maybe Spot was right. Maybe these boys aren't really up for it. Davey tried to get Jack to boost up the boy's confidence up but knowing my brother he's not really good with words. "Hey we can't back down now! Alright, no matter who does or doesn't show up, like it or not, now is when we take a stand." said Jack. That's kind of good. "How about we just not show up for work? That'll send a message." said Finch.

"They'll just replace us! They need to see us stand our ground! Davey you tell 'em." It was hard for Davey to come up with something.

 _"Now is the time to seize the day_

 _Stare down the odds and seize the day_

 _Minute by minute that's how you win it_

 _We will find a way_

 _But let us seize the day."_

I know that gave me confidence. Crutchie walked in a little late wanting to show Jack what he made. He held up a strike sign attached to his strike and starting to growl in power. I started smiling to myself and thought to myself at least one person's trying to keep their hopes us. "That's great!" Race turned to Davey. "That's pitiful!"

"Don't be so quick to judge maybe Pulitzer will see it out from his window and feel sorry for us." I patted his head and smiled at him. "Hey Specs any sign of reinforcements?" He gave us the thumbs down from on top and Davey went along with his little song.

 _"Courage cannot erase our fears_

 _Courage is when we face our fears_

 _Tell those with power, safe in their tower_

 _We will not obey_

 _Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side_

 _To few in number, and to proud to hide_

 _And say to the others who did not follow through_

 _You're still our brothers and we will fight for you."_

The bell rung and I still had that strange feeling inside of me. But that all changed when slowly I saw the boys finally starting to gain their confidence. They started to sing together and stand together as a union. My face started to lighten up and I started getting that feeling about Jack. I felt like maybe he's changed from the first time I've seen him since my escape. He's changed a little. He's gotten more stronger.

 _"Now is the time to seize the day_

 _Stare down the odds and seize the day_

 _Once we begun if we stand as one_

 _Someday will become somehow_

 _And a prayer becomes a vow_

 _And the strike starts right damn now."_

"The sun is up. The birds is singing. It's a beautiful day to crack some heads ain't it?" Maybe fun for you Weasel but this time my newsies came prepped and ready. "Step up and get your lousy papes." he said. "You're working or you're trespassing. What's your pleasure?" said Morris. We saw three scabs come in and that certainly got the boys riled up.

"Who are they?"

"Scabs what you do think?"

"They think they can waltz in here and take our jobs."

"We can handle 'em!"

"Lets soak 'em boys!"

"Hold it! Hold it! We all stand together or we don't have a chance! Jack!"

"No I hear ya. Listen fellas, I know someone who put you up to this. They're probably payin' you some extra money to, yeah? Well it ain't right! Pulitzer thinks we're gutter rats with no respect for nothin', including each other. Is that who we are? We stab each other in the back and that's who we are. But if we stand together we can change the whole game. It ain't just about us. All across the city, there are boys and girls who should be out playing or going to school instead they're slaving to support themselves and their folks. Ain't no problem in being poor and not one of us that the work we do is hard. All we ask is a square deal. Fellas, for the sake of all kids in every sweatshop, factory, and slaughterhouse in this town, I beg you. Throw down your papes and join the strike."

That was the most beautiful and influential thing that came out of Jack. Hey that was one of the first influential things I heard him say. And I wondered to myself does he really mean everything he said? I guess maybe he has changed after all. Girl, what am I thinking I should be hating him not liking him. But it's hard to do that when you have these feelings going on inside your head.

I was with Katherine the whole entire time and she was just into this whole speech. "Katherine are you getting this speech down?" I asked. "Of course. Every single word." I hope she plans to use these words later on. I guess Jack has a great mind too. I guess there's one thing we both have in common. We both think there should be a change worth fighting for.

A scab walked up to Jack and he threw down his papes. "I'm with you!"

 _"Now is the time to seize the day_

 _Now is the time to seize the day!_

 _Answer the call and don't delay_

 _Answer the call and don't delay!_

 _Wrongs will be righted_

 _If we're united_

 _Let us seize the day."_

Scab number 2 throws down his pape now all we need is the last scab to join us. But I don't think it'll be easy. Looks like we'll have to break this guy down.

 _"Now let 'em hear it loud and clear_

 _Now let 'em hear it loud and clear!_

 _Like it or not we're drawing near_

 _Like it or not we're drawing near!_

 _Proud and defiant_

 _We'll slay the giant_

 _Judgement day is here."_

"What the hell! My father's gonna kill me anyway!" Not the response I was hoping for but still we finally got all the scabs to join us. I was so focused with the newsies that I forgot about the terrible feeling I had. I'm not sure why I was feeling something bad was gonna happen. But with the progress we're making right now how can anything bad happen?

 _"Houston to Harlem_

 _Look what's begun_

 _One for all and all for one"_

I was with them for everything. I was with them when they yelled out strike. I was with them when they ripped up the papes. I was with them for the whole celebration. "If only Scarlet was here to see this." I thought to myself. I saw the Delanceys creep up behind the newsies while they were continuing on with their song. I didn't know what they're planning but I feel like it's going to be bad. They were behind cute little Les and it wasn't seconds later that I put the pieces together and realized that they were going to take Les away. I'm probably guessing to the refuge.

I wanted to jump in and save Les but I didn't know what they would do to me if they saw me defending the newsies. I couldn't risk my only way to get to Santa Fe. I was their little spy. I hate being this way but I have to. Sometimes we make decisions in life and those decisions can be hard and painful. This was one of them. I helped Crutchie up and I had to make sure he was all right. "Are you OK?" I asked. "Never better." We had that moment looking into each other's eyes. Everything drowned out. I told myself that we're just friends I told him that yesterday. Now what's going on inside of me.

"You better get back. I don't want you to miss your big moment." All the newsies were gathered for the picture. I ran up to Katherine ready to see the crowning moment where these boys are made heroes. They're my boys. They're my heroes. My family.

 _"Newsies Forever! Second to none! One for all and all for one!"_

We spent the entire days wrecking up newspapers. Even Katherine was joining in the fun. It kind of looked like snow falling down when we threw the torn papers up. Out of the reach I saw Crutchie and everything slowed to a stop. It felt like time was frozen between this moment. Crutchie and I were together looking into each other's eyes. And I could hear nothing except my own heart beating. Is this my true feelings for him? What I said to him last night was I wrong?

I grabbed his hand and felt the warmth of his kindness. Now I know I was wrong before. These are my feelings for him. And it's not fake, it's not short-lived. This love is meant to be. I looked at his hand and laid it gently on my heart. He did the same with my hand. I felt the gentle beating of his heart and cowered my face away. How can he still love me after I rejected him last night? Does he know what's going on inside of me?

"Crutchie..." He silenced me with a finger to my lip. His hand caressed my right cheek and it stayed there. He was leaning forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes and leaned forward as well. But just before we were about to kiss I heard three loud taps. I looked over and saw Weasel and the Delanceys armed with weapons and tons of goons. Crutchie pulled me closer to him as we joined the newsies. I looked up at him and saw a look like none other I've seen from him. I saw a protective look from him. Was he trying to protect me?

"It's time these kids learned a lesson." I was scared and that terrible feeling came back. Was this what it was trying to tell me? "Newsies! Get 'em!" Then the fight was on. It was all chaos but there was one thing I could only focus on. Crutchie holding me as tightly against his chest. We were crouched down huddled up together. I was so tightly held against him that I could drown all the chaos out with only Crutchie's heartbeat. We both looked up when we heard whistle.

"It's about time you got here they're slaughtering us!" The bulls came and they're not here to help us. One of them slapped Romeo and more chaos ensued. Then what I thought would never happen happens. Crutchie pushed me away and the Delanceys dragged him away. I was gonna help him until I saw Snyder arrive at the scene. It looks like he's after Jack. I used that moment to make my escape. But when I looked back Crutchie was still there captured by the Delanceys. I can't just leave him there.

"Go without me! I'll be fine!" That's what he mouthed to me. Tears were in my eyes. I can't let him get hurt. I would never turn my back on anyone who needs my help. There are also those times where you have to disobey orders. And this is one of those times. When I was about to run for Crutchie Specs grabbed me. "No Crutchie!" Finch and Race joined to hold me back. What is happening? The Delanceys promised me that they would keep my newsies safe. They would stop the beatings. Why are they going back on their promise?

I screamed and cried when I saw Oscar punch Crutchie with his brass knuckles. Crutchie could only hit Morris down before he was met with the blow. Where is Jack? He was yelling for help. He was no where to be found. He's doing the same thing again. He's doing what he did to me. So he's gonna abandon Crutchie after all they've been through? I tried to hold my cries back when I saw Snyder hit Crutchie with his own crutch.

"It's off to the refuge for you! Little man!" Those words. They remind me when he caught me on my first escape attempt. I still remember them.

 _"It's back to the refuge for you! Little girl!"_

Crutchie even yelled out for Jack but still he never came. He could at least came for him. This is Crutchie we're talking about. They're like brothers and how can Jack just leave him there to suffer. I understand he's trying to avoid Snyder but that cannot make up the fact that he's making the same mistake he made on me. And just when I was about to see there was some change in him. I broke away from the boys and ran. I didn't know where I was running too but I just had to get away. Away from the chaos. Away from the pain. Just away.


	10. Chapter 9

I ran to the lodging house where I know Jack would be. I was going to yell at him for letting them take Crutchie away but now I have to think logically about this. How was anyone supposed to get to Crutchie without getting soaked by the Delanceys or caught by Snyder? Is this what I get? Is this what I deserve for being the Delancey's spy?

Everything really is so complicated now! Why is it everything hard and tough comes to me? And again those feelings I had for Crutchie there and how he held me and how we almost kissed. I still wonder if it's for the best how we are as friends or more than friends. I don't know! I don't know anything nowadays! I'm always passing by needing someone to depend on. Wonder when I'm gonna start doing things by myself now.

"I heard what happened. I'm not blaming you for this. But this is what I was afraid for. I knew something like this would happen." I turned around and saw Scarlet. "You did? Then why didn't you tell me before?" I cried. "I was scared. I knew how important the strike was to you and I knew how much you wanted your shot at being an activist so I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"You don't understand. Now that this has happened a lot of innocent kids got hurt and Crutchie... I'm never gonna see him again. I was wrong. I was wrong about my feelings for him. I thought it was best if we stayed friends but... No. We were meant to be together. I felt it when we felt each other's hearts. I felt it when he held me. This is it. And now because of me it will never happen."

"What are you talking about? You didn't call the bulls. You didn't call Snyder." I can't tell her what I've been doing. It'll make the situation more worse. If I tell her then she'll just turn her back on me along with the newsies. Until I realized that I had a bone to pick with the Delanceys. But before that I have to go to Katherine. I have to tell her the real story. My story. Once the story goes out tomorrow morning then maybe it'll give me a chance to be heard and maybe do something about the refuge.

I left Scarlet confused and started running to the address that Katherine gave me. I didn't know why she told me to climb up and take the stairs to the balcony. What's wrong with knocking on the door? I hesitantly tapped on the window many times. I just really needed to talk to her. Katherine opened the window and I rushed into the room leaning on the wall panting.

"My god! Is everything OK?" I gave her a quick wave telling her that I'm OK. "Did you run all the way here?" Was it not evident to her? She was back in the room with a glass of water and I started quickly downing the water. "Slowly, Slowly."

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. Everything that happened. The bulls, the goons, and Snyder. It was all me." I said. "Calm down. Why is this all your fault? Why are you blaming yourself for something you didn't cause?" she said. "It's hard to explain. But it has something to do with me. If I didn't let them take Crutchie away he wouldn't be in the refuge right now. All throughout the rally I did nothing. Now look what's happened. Newsies beaten and hurt and one taken away. I know I'm not a war soldier and I don't know that much about war but I do know this. You never leave a man behind." I went back to crying on her bed sheets. Katherine comfortingly patted my head. She told me the same thing that Scarlet told me. That I should stop blaming myself. It's easy for both of them to say.

I got up and wiped my face and took a deep breath. I was ready to tell her. "I'm ready to tell you now. My backstory. What I couldn't tell you the moment we met. And it's OK if you take notes. Jack's my brother and the only family I got. My mother died giving birth to me and my father hates my guts so much. He got his butt landed in the penitentiary. Jack and I was sent to the refuge where a bunch of horrible things happened. He was my brother and I trusted him. He protected me. Then that day came when we both decided to escape. You probably know the story already. He jumped onto the back of Teddy Roosevelt's carriage and rode off. But what you don't know is that he left me behind. I was given like an additional six months for attempted escape. But it wasn't an additional six months it was like an additional two years. I landed my butt in doing servant work. I was Snyder's personal maid. I cooked for him, cleaned for him, and entertained for him. Don't ask me on the entertainment part. I rather keep that to myself."

"How did you get out then?"

"I was cleaning the floors one day and it seemed like on that day there was not much care put around to make sure I don't get out. Big mistake. They left the door partially open and Snyder and most of the staff were too busy to pay attention to me. So off I ran. I slid under the opening of the metal gate and ran as fast as I could. The newsies found me lying around in my old house which is now boarded up. They made me one of them. They made me a part of their family. But how is it a family when I can't get along with my own brother. He left me there and he didn't think twice in looking back. I just have so many mixed feelings for Jack. Like today at the rally the speech he gave it made me think that he might've changed but after seeing how he abandoned Crutchie like how he abandoned me left me with feelings contempt and hatred. I just don't know who I am now."

"Well that's some story. I can't tell you who you are. That's for you to decide. But I do know this it's the past that shapes how you are in the future. I can't fix your situations but I can advise you how to solve them." I heard someone knocking on Katherine's door. "I have to go. But tomorrow is a new day. I'm sure you can figure something out to handle your problems. If you ever feel lonely just know I'm here." The same thing that Scarlet said to me one time. Now I have two people that i can look up to. If only it were that easy to figure out my problems.

I wasn't ready to deal with the Delanceys yet. I wasn't ready to go back home. I don't think I'm ready for love yet. What kind of a lover abandons the one they love if they're in grave danger. Sadly me. I know Crutchie wanted me to leave but I could've done something to help him. I bet he was just saying that and holding me because he felt sorry for me. He knows my pain all too much. I bet he did all those things out of pity for me. I don't think this relationship is meant to be not even as friends if I'm the one causing all this and making him feel bad. But what's more mixed up is that he still means so much to me. The feelings I had for him before still lingers in me.

 _"I sense there's something in the wind_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worst is just around the bend"_

 _"And does he notice my feelings for him?_

 _And will he see how much he means to me?_

 _I think it's not to be."_

I do the only thing I'm ready to do. Leave. I go to the Delancey's house and hope they already have my ticket ready. The sooner I get my ticket, the sooner I can abandon these dark memories that follow me.

 _" What will become of my dear friend?_

 _Where will his actions lead us then?_

 _Although I'd like to join the crowd_

 _In their enthusiastic cloud_

 _Try as I may, it doesn't last_

 _And will we ever end up together?"_

 _"No I think not, it's never to become_

 _For I am not the one."_

I was ready. I was so ready to leave. I was so ready that I didn't think anyone would miss me. Why should they? Once the truth's out that I've been spying on for the Delanceys then they'll be happy that I left.

"Look who it is? Just the person we were waiting to see." Morris was more happier this time and more friendlier when he let me in the house. Probably because they finally hit Jack's weak spot and sent it to the refuge, along with mine.

"Eliza Kelly. Just the girl I was thinking about. We have some good news and some bad news. I'll start with the bad news first so to get that out of the way. The bad news is during the rally we tried so hard to keep your newsies safe but it's not our call to call in the goons and the bulls and to break up the rally in a hard way. We really tried to keep them safe but Snyder came to the rally and took away Crutchie. We really did try to save him but once Snyder has a kid then there's no way to rescue that kid. We're sorry. But the good news is that we have your ticket to Santa Fe." Oscar gave me my ticket in an envelope. I opened it and saw the official train ticket. It was even first class. "Why would you give this to me early? Don't you want me to keep feeding you with information?"

"My dear you've suffered so long. You've been through a terrible past and a terrible brother. You deserve a break. A much deserved break. We know how much you really wanted to go to Santa Fe and it just breaks my heart to see you suffer here in New York. You've done your time here. Go. Relax and forget all your worries." Oscar put his hand on my cheek. I immediately took that hand away. His touch makes me feel uncomfortable.

"What about the newsies? They'll need someone like me. I've been taking care of them ever since they found me and who am I to pay them back with leaving and them not knowing?"

"We'll take care of them. We know what to do. Practically self-taught. We learned from the best." I knew Morris was talking about me. "Don't worry we've stopped the beatings. We basically turned over a new leaf. You and your kindness have inspired us to better our lives and better the lives of others around it." I highly doubt Morris meant anything he said. But it is what it is. I looked at my ticket once more and finally decided that I will be leaving.

"Thank you... For everything."

 **Song used: Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas**


	11. Chapter 10

"You didn't make a deal with the Delanceys." I looked over and saw Scarlet leaning against the window. I continued walking. Why bother trying to cover this up but what's the point now that she knows. Probably doing me a favor. This will get me to leave faster. "I followed you because I was worried about you but I didn't know that this will lead me here." Scarlet grabbed me and dragged me to a nearby alley.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand. You never felt a day to be in my shoes. Just face it New York's not meant for me. I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to be with the boys. It's been nice staying here but I have to go." She stopped me and my ticket fell down. She looked at it and looked back at me with a frightened expression. "You did make a deal. Those nights when you were out for so long. You didn't get lost. You went to the Delanceys to make a deal. Don't you know what this train ticket means? This means that you can't come back. Don't ever think about coming back. Haven't you noticed this is only a one way ticket to Santa Fe. They're trying to get rid of you. And this hasn't been the first time they've done this. They've done this several times even before I..."

Somehow Scarlet has something to do with the Delanceys. She knows so much about this. She knows that they've done this several times. But how? "How do you know so much about this? Did you live with them or something? Were you like their personal maid before? Is this the past you can't tell me?"

"That doesn't matter all that matters is you took a deal from the Delanceys and you fell for it. I thought you were better than this. I mean are you gonna leave all because of Jack. What about Crutchie? Are you gonna let him suffer in the refuge? Are you just gonna leave the boys after all you've done for them?"

"What have I done for them? I've done nothing for them. It's like I said before I'm not a newsie. I'm not you. I'm not used to the streets of New York. All I'm used to is the cruelty it brings me. And as soon as the day's done then I'm gone. Tomorrow is when I leave. And I don't care if I don't come back. Because my life here is not worth it. Maybe if I just go away my conflicts will finally stop. But... I just don't belong here anymore!"

Scarlet stepped back shocked. Tears starting to fill her eyes. "I followed you and it led me here so I can save the girl I considered a friend. And somewhere beneath all that pain and sadness is a girl who shoots for the stars to reach for her dreams and for the dreams of others."

"Well you just wasted your time." I can't stay here any longer. What is she thinking? If I stay here any longer than I'll just be stuck here with no way out. My life is starting to fall apart. Crutchie's in the refuge because of me. I have to go to Santa Fe. It may seem like I'm running away but I'm just trying to protect the boys. The only thing that's putting the newsies in more trouble is me. If I keep spying on them any longer than every newsie I love will get hurt.

...

The theater bustled to life as I heard the moving prop work and the busy sound of bustling feet. I stayed at Medda's theater for the night. After what happened yesterday and on top of that a fight with Scarlet there would be no way I can ever show my face at the lodging house. But something in me tells me not to leave. I ignored that feeling and decided to take a walk to get look at the things I'll no longer be seeing. But it's hard to remember the good things when I had so many bad things occur in my life

"Eliza! Great news! Is everything OK?" I looked at Katherine and forgot that I was crying. I wiped off my tears and shrugged and told her I was all right, even though I wasn't. "What are you doing here?" She showed me today's paper and it shocked me. The newsies were on the front page... And above the fold! "You got the newsies on the front page. The article went through! What else happened?"

"So far that's it. Mine was the only article that ran. Pulitzer's declared a blackout on strike material. And another thing is that he's got me blacklisted from every news desk in town so I'm shut down now." This is terrible. Now that strike material is being banned and Katherine's also banned from every news desk so who's gonna spread the word. It definitely can't be me because look at where my excitement and my dreams got me. A deal and ticket from the Delanceys. "I was just heading over to the newsies to give them the news. I also came to give you a copy of the paper" Katherine gave me her spare and maybe this will be something I'm gonna need to carry along when I go to Santa Fe. I may need a couple memories that I had with the newsies.

"They should be over at Jacobi's right now. I can take you there." As I took her to Jacobi's I tried to make sure the boys didn't see me or Scarlet. "Aren't you coming in? I'm sure you want to be there when the boys find out they're on the front page." I would love to if only I didn't feel so guilty about yesterday. "I'm fine I just have some things to do. I'm very busy."

As soon as Katherine left I ran straight for the train station. The station was flowing with people waiting to go somewhere. I looked at my ticket one last time. But suddenly I heard someone calling my name. Repeatedly. Like a ghost was calling me.

"You shouldn't be doing this." I swear that voice sounded like Crutchie's. Then the ghostly figure appeared right in front of me. I saw it was Crutchie and thought he died. I was so close to crying until he led me to some place else where it was just me and him. "Don't be sad it's not really me. I'm just a part of your imagination." I must be going mad. I know guilt drives people insane but I didn't know it would drive someone to this mad. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The same question I should be asking you. What are you doing here and not with the newsies?" he said. "I can't stay here any longer. It's really complicated. But I just can't stay here any more. I saw what happened yesterday. It was a total failure. And I just stood by and let it all happen. I stood off to the sidelines and watched the newsies get beaten up and you taken away. I know you told me to leave but I could've done more. What kind of person am I if I couldn't protect my own friends."

"Well since I'm only part of your imagination I wouldn't know the answer as to why I told you to leave yesterday but you still have time. Running away is never the answer. If you leave then who's going to protect the newsies? Who's gonna be Scarlet's friend? There's not much out there for you if you're just running away out of guilt. You can still change that. You can stay here and live up to your dreams like you wanted too or you can get on the train right now. The choice is yours." I so wished Crutchie was really here with me. My thoughts were broken by a train horn. "But what about you-" He was gone.

"Gone again aren't you." I looked at my ticket and the paper. I thought about what imagination Crutchie told me. I thought about what Katherine and Scarlet told me. That was when it hit me. The activists that I read about they never gave up. They never turned their backs on their goals. They may have faced some major setbacks but they kept going. And that's what I should be doing. I should keep going. We've gone this far enough. If the newsies can get their story on the front page then I have to try harder to let myself and them be heard. "What am I doing? I can't turn back now? The newsies need me." I took another glance at my ticket and in a huff I tore it up. I had to go to Jack. Yesterday might've been a failure but we have to keep this strike going. And I know where he might be right now. I took off running back to the theater.


	12. Chapter 11

I accidentally bumped into Davey and Les who were trying to find Jack. "Have you seen him? It's like he disappeared out of thin air." I was too concentrated on poor Les. He must've broke his arm during all the chaos. "I think I know where he might be." I led them to the theater and down to the basement. I know for a fact this is where Jack hangs to paint his backdrops. I stayed behind to listen in on the conversation. Certainly he would still be in a mood to continue the strike. After what happened to Crutchie Jack must have a burning passion to finish what he started.

I peeked inside to get a better look and saw him and Davey arguing. My hopes fell down instantly. Jack's so thinking of calling it off. No matter how hard Davey tried to reason with him, Jack's still not convinced. I was just gonna enter until Les and Katherine arrived at the scene. I was hoping they have better luck with Jack. But now I know there next plan. A newsie rally. Where every newsie gets a say and it'll be after working hours. Even Spot Conlon and his newsies will be there. Every newsie will be there. I got to say that's not a bad idea. This is good because we still have to show Pulitzer that we may have lost the battle but the war's going on and we're not going to surrender. Not now. Just when they took one of our soldiers away.

"Well the guy who paints places he's never seen is calling us crazy?" I looked more closely at the backdrop and saw a scene I know too well. Santa Fe. At least I'm not the only one that wanted to get out desperately. "You wanna see a place I've seen?" He turned the backdrop around and I saw a political cartoon he sketched in the back. This shocked me. It was newsies being stepped on by Pulitzer's foot.

"Newsies Square! Thanks to my big mouth! Filled to overflowing with failure! Kids hurt! others arrested!"

"Lighten up! No one died."

"Is that what you're aiming for?! Go on! Go on! Call me a coward! Call me a quitter! There ain't no way I'm putting those kids back in danger!" That was when I realized Jack's not quitting just because he feels like it. He's doing it to protect the newsies. This is kind of a new side I'm seeing from him despite the fact that I try to stay away from him as far away as possible.

"We are doing something that's never been done before! How can that be dangerous?"

"Specs brought me a note from Crutchie at the refuge. I tried to see him. Went around the back and climbed the fire escape. They busted him up so bad! He couldn't even come to the window! Now what if we don't make it? Are you willin' to shoulder that for half a penny a pape?" I burst into tears when I found what happened to Crutchie in the refuge. Because of me he's injured. He could die in there. I curled up against the wall in a fetal position. I tried to keep my tears to myself but they fell down like a waterfall. How can I do this? If I knew a decision like this would come with a price.

I looked at my scar on the palm of my hand. I remembered the moment when Morris grabbed my hand and forcefully slid a knife across my palm. Making me squeeze the blood out of it on the contract. I balled up my hand in a fist and I shook with rage and anger. There was one place I knew I can resolve my problems. And that the Delanceys. I'm gonna come to them clean about this and give them a piece of my mind.

I bolted out of the door in a rage and ran as fast as I could to the Delanceys. I banged on the door several times and the door opened. I pushed Morris out of the way and went straight for Oscar. I turned his chair around and slapped him twice across his face. "Whoa sweetface! Calm down! I thought you were gone. What's the matter? Did anyone hurt you?"

"Yes... You!" I cornered him like he did to me before. "We had an agreement. We had a deal. You promised that you would stop bullying my newsies. You said you would keep them safe. And don't pretend you don't know. I remember seeing you and your brother beating the newsies and beating Crutchie down to the ground. I saw you help Snyder send Crutchie to the refuge."

"You see you can't always trust what other people say. I certainly don't. So consider our deal done when I gave you that ticket to Santa Fe. Why don't you use it right now and leave before my kindness wears off."

"Kindness? Sending me away and making sure I don't come back so you can have an easy access to bullying the newsies is kindness? For your information I tore up that ticket and I enjoyed tearing it up so much. I can't stop running away. I'm here to stay. I'm gonna stay for the newsies until they wear me out. And consider my spying services finished because I'm no longer gonna be your little spy." I started slowly walking toward the door until I felt Oscar aggressively grab my arm and twist me around so I was facing him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said. "I'm going home. I'm going to my brother." This could be the first time I called him brother and I really meant it. Over the days of the strike I saw his change of heart and attitude. And while I may still have mixed feelings for him. I'm ready to be the good sister I should've been. "He left you in the refuge! He didn't want you anymore!" He shook me hardly and I could smell the tobacco and the liquor from his breath.

"I rather be his sister then your mousy little spy." I shook myself free from him and started to walk out trying to smooth out my clothes. "You're making a big mistake sweetface. If you decide to stay then your services with us continue. And if you misbehave or fall out of line then we have to punish you the hard way."

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid." I said I was almost out the door until what Oscar said intrigued me. "Well don't worry. It won't be towards you. I want to keep your pretty little face. It'll be towards your friends. Especially the that girl you always spend time with. Now what's her name? The little redhead girl who took you in? Who you hang out with all the time? Scarlet?" I stopped when he mentioned Scarlet.

"How do you know Scarlet?" I walked back in the house curious to know the answer. "She's a little friend of ours. Or how should we say it in truthful terms our little sister." I gasped in shock and almost fell backwards. "No... No... You have to be lying. She can't... She can't be your sister."

"Hard to believe. But she is. You see when our parents abandoned us we took on the roll of taking care of Scarlet. We took care of her, we fed her, we nourished her, we gave her the love she deserved but yet she was unsatisfied with us. I don't blame her. With the constant beatings and punishments she gets. You have to discipline your child at some point of time. But anyway she was sick of being with us. Sick of the fact that we kept hurting her friends which were the newsies. So she left. But we warned her no matter how hard she tried to get away from us we would always be watching her every day for the rest of her life. And we did. While she thought she was safe all cooped up in the lodging house. We were there spying on her. Trying to make her new life and her new home as difficult as possible."

"I can still see why she left. Unlike you two she doesn't have the traits you possess. She has kindness and good nature while you guys lack any of that." I said. "Now wait a minute where are you going? We're not finished yet." said Oscar. "Oh yeah who gonna stop me." Morris stood right in front me stopping me in my tracks.

"We can't have you breaking binding contracts. It wouldn't be right. Unless you want to face the consequences. Just think about a day you woke up and you found out that Scarlet and that lousy crip you love so much were gone. No where in sight." I immediately knew what Oscar was talking about. The terrible thought filled my mind and I stumbled to the ground in fear. Morris picked me up and held my arms tightly behind me and faced me towards Oscar.

"If me and my brother has to go over to this limit and do it the hard way. Then Scarlet and the crip could get hurt." I tried to sound brave but it wasn't working. "No! You can't! I won't let you!" Oscar held my chin up high. "If you want your friends safe then I suggest you be a good little girl and do what you're told. Think about this there's string attached to our deal and one little mishap and that string will snap and all your friends will be dead. You're the only thing that keeping them from death. Lead your friends out of danger."

I sadly nodded my head yes. I had no choice. If I break the deal then Scarlet and Crutchie and possibly every of my friends will get killed. It's bad enough that I stabbed them in the back secretly but being the cause of their death is just too much for me. If I have to go to that limit and face the heavy duty guilt that I was the person that got all my friends killed then... Well I don't know what would happen but it probably wouldn't be very good.


	13. Chapter 12

What am I going to do? I can't live with this mistake. Going away won't solve anything. Even if I do end up running away the guilt will travel along with me. I was planning to tell Jack about what I did and maybe try to connect and be a family again. "So I heard you're back at the strike again. Are you ready?" I asked nervously. "More than ever. This time we're gonna do it for Crutchie. We'll find a way to get him back." said Jack. He's still hiding out in Medda's theater. I feel like he'll come back to the lodging house sometime later this day. "Yeah that's the thing about Crutchie." Jack looked at me as if I told him I committed a murder. "What about Crutchie?"

"If I tell you. You have to promise that you won't freak out." I said. "I promise." he said. "I... I... I'm in love with him." That wasn't what I wanted to say but I panicked. "You're in what?" said Jack in a surprising tone. "I should've told you this sooner but I'm in love with Crutchie. My feelings for him came in a little late. That's all I have to say about him I just want to know what you're going to do to move this strike along." I said. "Well I feel like it's time to let good ol' Pulitzer know about this so I'm going to to talk to him today." I gasped out loud to myself.

I swear if he goes to Pulitzer now then I have a bad feeling that he has something bad planned for him and possibly the boys. I ran over to the Delanceys again. I really don't like being there spy but my friends will be killed if I don't continue the services. Strangely when I got there the door was open. I slowly went in and saw that the lights were off. The door slammed shut behind me and locked. I looked back and I was suddenly turned around aggressively. Someone's hands covered my mouth. "You should've been a good girl earlier but now I'm afraid the rules have changed." A voice that's very familiar to me. It's not Oscar's but it was Morris's.

He led me down a basement and pushed me down. I tumbled down across the stairs and everything went black after the collision. "Hey. Wake up. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Scarlet in front of me and boy was I glad to see her again. "This was your secret. This was what you held back from me." I said. "I guess you know now. I wanted to tell you but I was scared. I was scared that you would look at me different like everyone else." she said. "What do you mean like everyone else?" I asked.

"They probably already told you the story by now but when our parents abandoned us at a very young age we lived with our Uncle Wiesel but my brothers decided to be the boss of me. When I used to live with Oscar and Morris I was judged very quickly because of my brothers. Everyone was scared of me and I'm the only nice kid in the family. Kids would just run and hide from me because they heard about the rough and tough Delancey Brothers. I ran away seeking a better life. The newsies were the only ones that knew my secret and they're the only friends I got along with you. I just thought that if I never brought up the past no one would ever know that I'm a Delancey."

Listening to Scarlet's side of the story I can see why she hid her past from me. She as just doing it to get some friends. I know how that feels like. To come from a terrible past and become a nobody in society. You would be lucky if one person talk to you. "I didn't know. I mean Oscar only told me the story in a dark and negative way. Well it's Oscar what can you expect but I thought my life was hard but hearing your story from your mouth it turns out I'm not the only one." Oscar and Morris came in and Scarlet pushed me behind her. "No harm will come we just want the girl."

"Not on my life. No need to tell me. I figured it out on my own. It's bad enough that you would trick her into getting information but trying to get rid of her crossed the line." Scarlet can't protect me. I remembered what Oscar told me yesterday. I can't be the one to put her life on the line. "No stop. Just let them." I slowly walked over to the Delanceys. "Eliza you don't have to do this." she said. "Yes I do." If Scarlet would only understand I'm doing this to protect her life.

They dragged me over to Pulitzer's office where I was presented with Pulitzer himself. I saw Katherine in the room too. I was confused what has he set up for Jack. "So this is the rebellious girl who ran away from the refuge and now has a deep hatred for the strike leader?" said Pulitzer. "That's right and it turns out she's the little spy that we deployed to keep feeding us with information about the strike." I saw the surprised look on Katherine's face. "Katherine I didn't want you to know this but I'm not like this. I didn't know at that time." I said. I don't think she can look at me with the same eyes anymore.

"What can you tell me about Jack Kelly?" he asked. "I'm not going to tell you anything. You may spread fear around the newsies but there's no way to scare me. I've changed now. I'm no longer that scared, weak girl anymore. I've grown stronger since the strike started. You may control most people here but there are some that can't be pushed down." I said. Pulitzer doesn't scare me and neither does the Delanceys. "Rebellious attitude. I can see why you had a strong will to break out of the refuge. Isn't that right Mr. Snyder?" Snyder came out from the back and there he was the hideous man that ruined my life. "Hello Eliza." I almost fainted but the Delanceys caught me and held me in place.

"I'll make sure you get back in the refuge and this time it won't be easy for you to get out. I'm sure you'll be happy to be reunited with your little crippled boy. Unless Jack agrees to my terms then I can see both of your criminal records erased and enough cash to send both of you to New Mexico or wherever you would like to go." The terms seems tempting but this time I don't care if Jack doesn't agrees to his terms. This strike must go on I don't care if they send me to refuge again. I've lived in New York for a long time and faced the harshness that it gives me. They can't break me.

"Gentleman why don't you take this young girl in a place where she can't be seen but she can hear all of this going. And after you've taken him to the cellar make sure he knows the truth about our little spy." My eyes got wide-eyed. This is not good. I knew something like this was going to happen. It would've been less worse if I told him when I had the chance. I was taken to a closet in the back. I've tried resisting but the strength of mine cannot match with the Delanceys. "This strike will go on. We will have our rights. There can never be a way to break us down Pulitzer. You'll just see!"


	14. Chapter 13

I paced back and forth in the closet. I wanted time to go faster so I can face the pain quick. I should've told Jack the truth when I had the chance and now he's gonna know it the hard way. But at least I have a chance to hear everything's that's going on outside. I can't believe he even got the mayor here too.

Now I heard of the mystery man who gave stolen food and clothing to the boys at the refuge. I didn't know it was Jack. "Oh my God!" I thought in my head. It was him all along. He's not as selfish as I thought he was. I so totally owe Jack an apology not for being a spy. But for being such a jerk towards him. I don't know what Pulitzer's planning but I can gather it's going to be hard and tough. I pressed my ear to the door when I heard Jack was coming in.

"And which Jack Kelly is this? The charismatic union organizer or the petty thief and escaped convict?"

"Which one gives us more in common?"

"Impudence is in bad taste when crawling for mercy." Oh think again Pulitzer my brother's not here to beg for mercy I thought to myself.

"Crawlin' now that's a laugh. No I just stopped by with an invite. It seems a few hundred of your employees are rallying to discuss some recent disagreements. Now I thought it only fair to invite you to state your case directly to the fellas. So what do you say Joe, huh? Want us to save you a spot on the bill?" Good going Jack. A brave soldier never backs down and cowers in fear.

"You are as shameless and disrespectful of a creature as I was told. Do you know what I was doing when I was your age boy? I was fighting in a war."

"And how did that turn out for you?"

"Well it taught me a lesson and shaped my life. You don't win a war on the battlefield, it's the headline that crowns the victor."

"Well I'll keep that in mind when New York wakes up to front page of our rally."

"Oh rally till the cows come home. No paper in town will publish a word and if it's not in the papers, it never happened." I almost forgot about the strike blackout. I still tried to figure out a way to be heard if no newspaper will publish about the strike. Thanks a lot Pulitzer for making this harder on us.

"You may run this town Joe. But there are some of us who can't be bullied, even some reporters."

"Such as that young woman who made you yesterday's news. Talented girl and beautiful as well, don't you think?"

"I'll tell her you said so."

"No need she can hear for herself. Can't you darling? I trust you know my daughter Katherine." I fell back in shock. So this was why Katherine was here. She's Pulitzer's daughter. No wonder she won't tell me her real name and telling me to climb up to the window to her room. I knew she was hiding a secret but I didn't know it would be this. I pressed my ear again to listen on more. "Yes... My daughter. Now you're probably asking yourself 'why the nom de plume, and why doesn't my daughter work for me?' Good questions. I offered Katherine a life of wealth and leisure. Instead she chose to pursue a career and she was showing real promise until this recent lapse. But you're done with all that now, aren't you sweetheart?"

Great now her own father's breaking her down. Dreams and job. "Jack, I didn't mean to-"

"Now don't fill the boy with your problems dearest. Mr. Kelly has a plate full of his own, wouldn't you say, Mr. Snyder?"

"Hello Jack." I can tell Jack tried to run and by the sounds of struggling I can tell the Delanceys also entered the room as well. We're nearing my time to be exposed.

"Now does anyone feel a noose tightening? But allow me to offer you an alternate scenario. You attend this rally and speak against this hopeless strike. I'll see you and your sister's criminal records expunged and your pockets filled with enough cash to carry you both in a first class train departing from New York to New Mexico and beyond. You did say they both wanted to travel west, didn't you?"

"There ain't a person in this room who knows you stink."

"And if they know me they know I don't care. Mark my words, boy; defy me and I'll have every you and each and every one of your friends locked up in the refuge. I know you're Mr. Tough Guy but it's not right to condemn that little crippled boy to conditions like that. And what about your sister will she ever come to forgive you if you were the one that put her in the refuge again. And what about your pal Davey and his baby brother ripped from their loving family and tossed to the rats. Will they ever be able to thank you enough?"

I've had it. I slowly sunk to the floor and cried in silence. I know what Jack's going to do. He's gonna take the decision that's going to protect us all. He's doing this because of me. I put him up to this. If I hadn't gone to the Delanceys in the first place none of this would happen. I crawled to the back of the closet and continued crying in a fetal position. I really need Crutchie or Scarlet right now. I need their comfort. But would Crutchie ever look at me the same once he finds out that I'm the reason that the strike fell apart. I was strangely ready for Jack to find out. I was ready to see me for what I really am. And I've decided this once Jack takes the money and leave there'll be nothing left in my life. All the newsies will hate me. I'll go back to being that unloved nobody. The best way to deal with my problem is to maybe get rid of myself. and I don't mean running away. I mean ending my life.

The world doesn't deserve people like me but yet there are people like me who enjoy doing what they do. But there are others who feel the guilt everyday that a loved one has died or fled the state because of them. And they feel the hatred from the people around them. The ones who end their lives to make life easier for the rest of their loved ones. I belong to that group.

It felt like hours being in the closet. I awoke when I heard the doorknob jiggling. It's time. I sat up and let the Delanceys take care of me. "It's time now Eliza. Get ready to face the pain." Oscar reached out his hand and I took it. He and Morris led me down to the basement. This was the most painful thing I had to face. "We came down here to show you our new little pet. You'll love her." Oscar pushed me down the stairs and I landed right in front of Jack.

"Eliza! What is she doing here? Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I'm afraid she has everything to do with what's happening. While you and your newsies were off wasting your time on your silly strike. She was the one who kept us entertained with the information we brought. We knew every single plan you had thanks to her."

"No... No! It can't! It can't be!" I looked down tears in my eyes. I'm creating more pain for Jack than what he had before. "I'm afraid it's all true." Oscar walked right up to me and crouched down to me. "What a cute little girl you are but yet you do some very terrible things." he said holding my chin. "I really liked you I did." I led my face away when he was just about to kiss me. "Jack I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was getting into!" Oscar cut me off in front of me when I tried to walk to Jack. "Enough I believe you caused enough pain for our tenant here. Let's go." I tried fighting against Oscar and Morris. There was more I had to say to Jack. I was desperate to apologize. I felt a taste of Oscar's brass knuckles in my gut. I fell down the floor gripping my gut in pain.

Jack was so close to killing Oscar. He was on top of Oscar ready to soak him. His attention was diverted toward Morris who was holding me in a headlock. "I told you we were given discretion to handle you as we see fit. And this being one of them. I know you have a soft spot for her. You've done enough leaving her in the refuge to suffer but what about her death. It'll be a shame to kill this beautiful little girl when I could be having fun with her but if you're not going to behave this is the way I have to get you to behave."

Every sentence that Morris said he tightened his grip. What made it worse was when he pulled out a knife and held the blade close to my lips. "If you don't want to see your sister's blood staining the floors I suggest you step away from my brother because I really would like to some damage on her lips right now. She won't have any use for them. Not certainly for that crip she admires so much" Jack was about to punch Oscar and then I felt the knife cut a little bit of my skin. It was getting closer to my lips. That was when Jack had to come to terms.

I was clawing at Morris's arm when Jack stepped away from Oscar. "You can do anything you like to me but just don't hurt Eliza. Let her go." I gasped in shock weakly. He surrendered a fight to protect me. He did all that to save me. Normally he would try to fight off Oscar and Morris but he didn't. Morris dropped me to the floor and I was there lying down gasping for breath. Oscar came and grabbed me by the hair. "Now are you going to be a good little girl or are we gonna have to do this the hard way." he said. "I'll go with you." I weakly said. "That's a good girl."

They dragged me back to the basement. Back to Scarlet. I'm scarred now. Not badly but I'm scarred inside. The scar on my face can heal in no time but what about the scars I hold inside of me. How am I gonna get rid of those? "What happened to you? You look beat? What did they do to your face? What did you do to her?! I want to complain! Please just let us go she needs help!" I shushed Scarlet quickly. "Just forget about it. It's not worth it." I walked to the darkest part of the room to be alone. I put my head down and continued crying. This is all my fault I kept thinking. And even though Jack didn't make his decision yet it's still gonna be my fault.


	15. Chapter 14

Scarlet tried for almost an hour. I'm guessing an hour. To escape. She's been trying to open a little window that'll lead us out to the back. She gently pushed me and I just looked at her expressionless. "Just look we've got to get out of here. You don't want to know what my brothers will do to you." I turned my face back down. "I've been trying so hard. I can't do this alone. I really need your help." she said.

I still didn't face her. "I'm sorry Scarlet but I can't help. I can't help anyone." I said. "What are you talking about? Of course you can help if we both try together maybe we can get this window open and we can make a break for it and go to the newsies before Oscar and Morris come back." said Scarlet. "Does it matter? Does going to the newsies? Does helping out with the strike matter now?" I said facing her. "OK my brothers may have hit you a bit too hard. I don't think you're thinking clearly."

"No Scarlet you're wrong. This time I am thinking clearly. All of this time I thought I could just be someone new. But I can't. I've been a big lie all this time. I've lied to you, Katherine, Jack, Crutchie. I've always been myself all this time but I haven't even realized what I was before. Now I know. I'm a traitor. I was born to be a low life. This is who I am and it seems like I just need to get used to it." I said.

"Excuse me but you are not a traitor or a low life. Sure the Delanceys may have tricked you and tried to send you away but they do that to almost everyone. You're not the only one. And there are so much more things that life has to offer you." she said. "Yeah right." A lone tear streaked from my face making path along my left cheek.

"No I'm serious. When you first came to the lodging house you brought one thing that I couldn't. Life. Those boys love you. You care for them like they're your own children. Even Crutchie told me you brought life and happiness to the lodging house. He told me that you had a lot of great ideas in your mind and that you can go places with it. He even told me you wanted to be an activist and fight for a cause worth fighting. And now this is what's worth fighting. And you gave me something that I never had before. A friend. You're the only girl friend that I have. The only one that sees me for who I truly am. Every time I tried to make friends people would just run away in fear. Not you. You are just a wonderful person."

I appreciate the compliments she's giving me but it's not working. "Well if you want to talk about being a big lie then I'm the big lie. You at least told me your past I hid mine away. None of this would've happened if I told you about my past in the first place. I should be the one being beat up right now, not you. You know right now it doesn't matter if you decide to escape without me. Go ahead. You should go before my brothers come back." The lock started turning and the door opened. Light shined in and I heard the boys heavy footsteps come towards me.

Oscar's hand came slamming down on my shoulder and he spoke right into my ear. "It's your lucky day right now. You get to go home. Your brother decided to call it off." said Oscar. I knew it. I knew he would call it off. When I was about to leave I noticed Oscar and Morris about to go for Scarlet. I bet they want to keep her.

I thought about what Scarlet told me. She would want me to leave without her but I won't do that. I won't cause more pain for her. I stopped in my tracks. "No. I'm not leaving unless you free Scarlet too. She had to face my lies and pain way too much. Let her go." I said. "Man you sure got fire in you. And that's what I like in a girl. Let her go Morris. She never liked living with us anyway." As soon as they let us go I ran over to Medda's theater. Scarlet had a hard time catching up to me. "Medda did it start? Did I miss it?" I said. "No honey Brooklyn and all the other boroughs just got here. We're just waiting on Jack." I hid behind a curtain and I pulled Scarlet near me so no one would see us. We got a full house everyone came. Even Spot Conlon was here.

"Newsies of New York! Look at what we've done! We got newsies from every pape and every neighborhood tonight. Tonight, you're making history. Alright? Tonight we declare that we're just as much a part of the newspaper as any reporter or editor, right? We're done being treated as kids. From now on, they'll treat us as equals!"

Davey's trying really hard to stall time but is it enough. When Jack came in I held my heart and hung on to my soul. I refused to believe he disbanded the strike and took the money. He couldn't have done it. He just couldn't. He's too strong to quit.

"Pulitzer raised the price of papes without so much as a word to us and that was a lousy thing to do. Cuz we got mad and no we ain't gonna be pushed around. So we go on strike. Then what happens? Pulitzer lowers the price so that we'll go back to work." So far so good. I started to have some hope that he rejected the offer. But my happiness turned into sadness when Jack said the rest of his speech.

"And then a few weeks later he hikes up his price again and don't think he won't, so what do we do then? And what do we do when he decides to hike up his price again after that? Fellas we gotta be realistic. If we don't work we don't get paid. How long can you go without money? Believe me however long Pulitzer can go longer. But I have spoken to Mr. Pulitzer myself and he has given me his word. If we disband the union he will not raise prices again for two years. I said we should take the deal!"

All of the newsies turned their backs on him. They were yelling at him and pushing him around. Someone came with the money for Jack and I saw him accept the money and almost hit little Les. All of this is my fault. He did this to protect all of us. I covered my mouth to muffle my cries. I fell to the ground in a fetal position. "This is all my fault. This is all my fault. None of this would've happened if I didn't go to the Delanceys. I'm the enemy." I cried. "No you need to stop beating yourself up for this. You didn't cause this. You didn't know that was all." I ran out of Medda's theater leaving Scarlet and Medda shocked.

Maybe everything I've done. It was all for nothing. Maybe I had a demon on my back or what if I was a demon. I ruined everything. Everything kept turning and spinning inside of me. My conscience is telling me to try and fix it but every time I try to help I just end up ruining everything. If I ruin everything then I have to go away and I don't mean moving to Santa Fe. I have to get rid of myself. Everything I did was not worth it. I'm not even worth it. I kept thinking to myself that Jack was the bad guy but it turns out I'm the bad guy. I ran to the place where I know I can get rid of myself in private. While I was running to the Brooklyn Bridge I bumped into Katherine.

I scooted as far as I could away from her. "You... You were Pulitzer's daughter and you never cared to tell me. Well now you know my secret. I'm the spy. I'm the bad guy and I'm not even worth living here." I was about to run until Katherine caught my arm. "Wait! This is not the answer. Killing yourself is never the answer. I understand you feel guilty for what you did but you have to put in perspective that the Delanceys are very very tricky and they love to swindle people. Believe me I know my father employed them to keep the newsies in line."

If I can't do anything to help then maybe Katherine can do something to help out. "I can't help out with anything. I just ruin everything. But I was just thinking if you would go over to the lodging house and talk to Jack maybe you can get him to change his mind." I said. "I was just about to go over there. I have something that can keep the strike going. You may think it's over but believe me we're far from being over."

"Katherine I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I should've told you but I was just scared. I was scared how you would've looked at me when you find out. That's why I came to your house after the rally. I was upset at myself because I finally found out my true feelings for Crutchie and because of me he's stuck in the refuge. I told the Delanceys everything." I led Katherine to the lodging house and after I came out leaning outside on the wall.

I want to fight but there's nothing more I can do. I'm like a wounded soldier on the battlefield that doesn't care anymore. Once you're wounded there's no more fight in you. And when all the fight in you is gone then there's nothing more to live for. I should be up with Katherine just to make sure she's all right. But what if I go in there and mess everything up. My life is whole entire mess right now. I'm not sure if I can go on anymore. Scarlet came up to me expressionless. "So that's what you're going to do just stand there and do nothing except regret what you've done?"

"This... This is all my fault. If I just forgave Jack in the first place I wouldn't have come to the Delanceys. I would be having a good time with him everyday. And the strike would have gone on longer and I made him call it off. It's too late."

"No you're wrong. It's not too late. It's never too late."

"What do you want me to do then? I tried everything and everything just falls apart."

"So you tried a couple times and you failed but the biggest failure is when you give up and stop trying. Things always don't end up the way you expect them too. But that doesn't mean you give in to it. Think about Crutchie. If you give up then you give up on him too. If you want to be an activist then go for it. But just remember the great activists from our past never gave up... You need to remember who you are."

"That's nice of you to tell me all that but I still have no idea what to do."

"Try again." I looked up at the lodging house. And this time I was prepared to go in and forgive my brother. But I'm scared. Would he forgive me? Would we be able to be a family? Would we able to make this work?

 **Listen to the song to help set Eliza's feelings in this chapter**

 **Song: Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams**


	16. Chapter 15

I climbed up the ladder up to the roof. I sighed in relief only to find Katherine standing up here. I noticed she was looking at Jack's drawings. Here in the lodging house one of the big rules is no one touches Jack's drawings. "What are you doing? Those are Jack's. He doesn't like it when people touch his drawings." I said taking one from her. I looked at it and saw it was a drawing of the refuge. I looked at the rest with Katherine and saw they were all drawings of the refuge. Three or more boys to a bed rats and bugs everywhere. There was no light in there all there was is darkness. So this must be what's going on in Jack's mind. I never knew there was more to him.

"OK the sooner Jack gets here the quicker you can tell him your idea and for me to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Remember how I told you about how I escaped the refuge and joined the newsies. When I came to the newsies I didn't really give Jack a warm welcome. I hated him all these years and thought he was the bad guy. Turns out I was the bad guy all along." I heard footsteps coming up from the ladder. "Oh no Jack's coming!" I thought to myself. I gave the rest of the drawings back to Katherine and hid in from under a blanket. This probably might be the most terrible hiding spot I can find but it's all I can deal with.

"That was some speech you made."

"How did you get up here?"

"Specs showed me."

"Said you could go through with some of my stuff?"

"I saw them rolled up sticking out of there I didn't know what they were." This argument is starting to heat up. "These are drawings of the refuge, aren't they? Is that what it's really like in there? Three boys to a bed, rats everywhere and vermin?"

"Oh, a little different from where you were raised."

"Snyder told my father you were arrested stealing food and clothing. This is why, isn't it? You stole to feed those boys. I don't understand! If you were willing to go to jail for those boys! How can you turn your back on them now?!" She figured it out. She didn't need to be told she just figured it out. Wow she's an ace.

"Oh, you are not one to be talkin' about turnin' on folks."

"Well I never turned on you or anyone else."

"No, you just double-crossed us to your father. Your father!"

"My father has eyes on every corner of this city! he doesn't need me spying for him and I never lied... I didn't tell you everything."

"If you weren't a girl, you'd be tryin' to talk with a fist in your mouth."

"I told you I worked for the Sun and I did. I told you my professional name is Plumber and it is! You never asked my real one!" I peeked my head out a bit from the blanket to get a closer look. This was really starting to heat up I just hope Jack doesn't come to terms to hit Katherine.

"I wouldn't think I had to, unless I was dealing with a backstabber!"

"And if I was a boy, you'd be looking at me with one swollen eye." She wouldn't.

"Well don't let that stop you, give me your best shot, huh?!" I can't believe Jack's egging her on to do this. And something unexpected happened. Katherine kissed Jack. I didn't expect that to happen. Jack was left confused. And so was I. Did Katherine had a crush on Jack?

"I need to know you didn't cave for the money."

"I spoke the truth. Look, you win a fight when you got the other fella down, eating pavement. You heard your father, it don't matter how many days we strike, he ain't never giving up. I don't know what else we can do." I was right. The only thing I was right about. He did it protect all of us. Everything he said was the truth.

"No but I do."

"Come on..."

"Really Jack really? Only you can have a good idea? Or is it because I'm a girl?" She's good. No one's ever sassed Jack back and got successful with it. Those two are meant to be together.

"I didn't say nothing about-"

"This would be a good time to shut up. Being boss doesn't mean you have all the answers, just the brain to recognize the right one when you hear it." Wisdom from Katherine. Maybe I should've been listening to Katherine and Scarlet from the beginning about myself. I guess I owe them an apology as well too.

"I'm listening."

"Good for you. The strike was your idea, the rally was Davey's, and now my plan will take us to the finish line. Deal with it." She showed him the paper that she showed me.

"The Children's Crusade."

"For the sake of all the kids in every sweatshop, factory, and slaughterhouse in New York. I beg you. Join us." Those were Jack's words he said two days ago. I knew those words will be put to good use.

"That was me."

"With those words, the strike stopped being just about the newsies. You challenged our whole generation to stand up and demand a place at the table. Jack your words opened a door to what's possible."

 _"Most things just what they are"_

 _"And what we wish them to be"_

 _"But then I see you again"_

 _"And a new world starts spinning."_

 _"Filled with light, filled with you"_

 _"And the crazy belief that tomorrow is something worth winning"_

 _"Keeping faith with a new beginning"_

 _"Most things just are what they are"_

 _"So why not give in and let go"_

 _"And then I see you again"_

 _"And I know"_

I was right again. I slowly came out from the blanket. I don't think they'll notice me in the background. This has got to be the first time I saw someone fall in love than myself. I started thinking about me and Crutchie. This could've been both of us minus the arguing. Wait why am I starting to blush?

 _"I never said this out loud"_

 _"But sometimes I just... I get scared"_

 _"And then I see you again"_

 _"And it's like I'm protected."_

 _"Seems unreal, you don't know"_

 _"Seeing me in your eyes is a prize I ain't never expected"_

 _"Makes me feel, what's the word... Connected"_

 _"Most things just are what they are"_

 _"So why don't I pick up and go"_

 _"And then I see you again"_

 _"And I know"_

 _"Up this high, if you try"_

 _"You could almost believe that our problems are small"_

 _"Almost believe they're not problems at all."_

 _"What if we stay really still"_

 _"And don't even look at the ground"_

 _"Not a soul for miles around"_

 _"We are at the beginning"_

When they both started singing I felt butterflies in my heart. This has to be the first where Jack ever put his trust in someone else than Crutchie. And they both found love in the least place they would expect them to find it. In themselves. Jack a poor newsie and Katherine a rich and reporter. This is like the romance books I read in the library. This is kind of like Pride and Prejudice.

 _"How to start"_

 _"Got no clue"_

 _"But I know when I'm up here"_

 _"It's not about losing or winning"_

 _"Would you care if the Earth stopped spinning"_

 _"Not much is certain down there"_

 _"Some things you just know are true"_

 _One thing's for sure even so"_

 _"I admit I don't know when"_

 _"Or how time will pass 'till then"_

 _"But I will see you again"_

 _"This I know"_

I know it now. The feeling between them is mutual. The feeling's real. They're meant to be. And when I saw them kissing again. I knew that whatever life that may be planned out for them I know for certain their life will be happy and full of light.

"The Children's Crusade."

"Think Jack, if we publish this, my words, with one of your drawings, and if every worker under twenty one read it and stayed home from work... Or better yet, they came to Newsies Square for a rally. A general citywide strike. Even my father could not ignore that."

"Just one problem. We have no way to print this."

"There has to be one printing press he doesn't control." There is one actually. When I was in the basement I saw an old printing press that was tossed town there. I guess they didn't need it anymore. But just because something's old doesn't mean it's not gonna work. That has to be the printing press we need.

"Oh no." I think Jack's thinking the same thing I'm thinking.

"What?"

"I know where there's a printing press no one would ever think we'd use."

"Then why are we still standing here? Come on!"

"Hey you know... When this is over I'm gonna be heading out for real. I was just wondering." I don't blame him this time if he wants to leave. If he wants to leave then it's fine by me. He had to face too much pain from everything. And if he leaves then I'll have no hard feelings for him anymore. He deserves it.

 _"I will see you again"_

 _"I will see you again"_

 _"I will see you again this I know"_

I smiled to myself knowing that the strike's far from being over, my coming to forgive Jack, and well everything. For the first time I feel like everything's coming to place. "You can come out from under the blanket." I forgot that I was up here with them in the first place.

I got up slowly and walked up to him. Ready. I'm going to forgive him. "Jack... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything not for betraying you and the newsies but for not realizing that you've always been my brother from the start. I was just to foolish by my anger at you when you left me at the refuge. I didn't know better then. But if hate me then I don't blame you. You want to abandon me I won't stop you. I'm really just a dumb girl." I cried. Jack was speechless. I wasn't sure what he was gonna say but I was gonna leave before he said it. I felt him grab me and turn me around and he hugged me. He held me there in his tight embrace.

"I never hated you. I was just afraid that you would lose yourself. But now I think you've found who you are and you did it all by yourself. I am so proud of you. I am so proud to be your brother right now." He let me go and his hands held my shoulders. "I knew you went to the Delanceys in the first place. Scarlet told me. But I understand why you did because I couldn't be the brother I was supposed to. I'm so sorry for abandoning you. I tried to come back for you. When I kept coming back with food and clothing I asked any of the boys you were there bu they kept telling me that you were gone. I refused to believe them. I'm sorry if I never tried come back for you. When you came to the lodging house I tried to give you a normal life. But it turns out I can't give you that."

Not only did he steal food and clothing to feed the boys he kept coming back to find me. I thought he just forgot about me when he left. I was so wrong. Until I realized it wasn't my fault I had these bad feeling for Jack it was Snyder's. He kept me locked up in my own personal cell doing slave work for him. It's his fault. "I don't need you to give me a normal life like everyone else. All I want is you. I want to be your sister and I want you as my brother. That's all I want. I want us to be a family again." I reached for my bun and took it down. I undid my braid and let my hair come down in wavy curls. This is a significant moment. Me letting my hair down for the first time. It's time I stop being the person I want to be and go back to being myself.

"And all we have is each other. And I know we didn't get off to a good start. But I'm ready... I'm ready. I missed you Jack." I hugged him again and this time I let him hug me back. The feeling is back. With me and Jack. We're brother and sister again and now there's nothing that can ever break us apart. The strike and the refuge is what made us stronger and now that we're together the bond between our family is stronger than ever.

 **I know Jack and Katherine sing Something to Believe In in this part but I really loved Then I See You Again. Then I See You Again was sung in the Paper Mill Production.**


	17. Chapter 16

"Katherine I'm sorry about everything too. I'm sorry that I costed you your job." I said. "What's there to be sorry about. You just wanted to feel loved. No blame in that." I was happy that Katherine could forgive me easily. I looked over and saw Scarlet smiling at me. I have to apologize to her too. She had to figure it out the hard way. "If you excuse me I have to talk to Scarlet. I have to apologize to her."

"Go for it." Jack smiled down at me and he put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled back and ran after Scarlet. "Scarlet! Scarlet wait!" It was my turn to catch up to her this time. "Scarlet I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking before. I knew you had to figure out what I was doing by myself the hard way and I put you through it. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize I knew you weren't being yourself. I was just worried about you. I just want you to make your own decisions that will make you happy. Because I had to make the same mistake that you made... Remember that story I told you about me and Romeo." There was more? I thought she ended it with Romeo. "I told you that I told him that we were good friends but that's not true. Back when I lived with my brothers I grew a love towards Romeo. At first our love blossomed. I thought we were meant to be. But then my brothers found out that I've been going out with a newsie and they told me that if they saw me with him again he would pay the price. I had to think of something. I wanted to keep him safe. So I told him some really, really terrible things and just left him on the street heartbroken. It got him safe from my brothers but my decision costed me the boy I love still today."

She turned around and sadly looked at Romeo. "What I wouldn't give just to be with Romeo again?"

"Why don't you talk to him? I'm sure he'll understand?"

"It's not like that. I tried talking to him but he just shrugs me off. He still hasn't forgave me after all those things I said. And I still haven't forgiven myself either. I told him he was worthless street kid and know one would ever love you. Those were horrible things I said and I don't think he'll ever forgive me." This isn't my situation but as she told me it became my situation. How terrible for the Delanceys to break up someone's love like that. It looks like I'll be having a chat with Romeo. I'll be needing a chat with all of the newsies.

I ran over to the theater where I was told Davey was still there. "Davey please you got to listen to me!" I first told him that I was spy for the Delanceys and he didn't take that as smoothly as Jack did.

"Why should I? All of this wouldn't have started if I hadn't listened to Jack. And it's new for you to be working for the Delanceys but backstabbing us while we needed you!"

"You don't understand my situation. I've gone through hell and back just to get to where I am. I've seen things you haven't seen and probably may not want to see. And this is important for you to hear. Jack said all that stuff to protect you." Davey just laughed at that remark. "Really Davey really? Only you can have an idea." I'm gonna use the same maneuver that Katherine used on Jack. "Or is it because I'm a girl."

"Hey I didn't say anything about you being a-"

"This would be a good time to shut up right now. I heard Katherine once say that being boss doesn't mean you got all the answers just the brain to snatch up the right one when you hear it." That certainly got his attention. "I was there when Jack went to see Pulitzer. Don't ask how it's a long story. And Pulitzer told him that if he didn't call of the strike he would put everyone in the refuge. Pulitzer and Snyder even threatened to take you and Les away from your family and throw you in the refuge. And believe me I know what it's like to be in the refuge. You don't want to be put into a place like that ever."

"I... I didn't know that. I didn't know he would do something like that to protect us."

"He cares about us. He loves us more than anything. He would go to the extent to keep us all out of the refuge. I didn't notice that before but now I do. But don't worry the strike's still going on but we're just going to keep it secret. Katherine has somehow got Jack to turn around and he's back." I told Davey the whole plan and I was off to tell every newsie about the good news.

By the time I was done the day turned to night and I realized there was one other newsie I had to spread more news too. I had to tell Romeo about Scarlet. About the real truth on why she had to say those things to him. Sadly I'm getting the same response from Romeo. He refuses to listen. "I understand your pain with the Delanceys and I get that. Don't worry I forgive you. But I won't forgive Scarlet. Ever."

"You don't understand. She still loves you. And maybe if you gave her a chance your relationship can go on longer and you won't have to be desperately flirting with almost every girl you see."

"Love me?! Were you there when she said all those things to me? She said I was worthless and that no one would ever love me. I heard her point loud and clear and guess what she left me on the street heartbroken. I knew our love wouldn't be."

"She didn't say that stuff because she never loved you. She said that stuff because she was trying to protect you. Try imagining living with the Delanceys and always being told what to do. She was told that if she was seen with you again they would hurt you. She didn't mean all that stuff she said. She even told me she would give anything in the world just to be with you again. She still loves you. And if you're the boy she loves still then I would go talk to her. Before it's too late."

I got him good. He was speechless after that. I just hope it was enough to get them back together. Checked that off my list now there's just one more thing I have to do. While the newsies are creating there own newspaper and getting it to all of the working kids I'm gonna be working on something on my own. I've had to dealt with the pain from the refuge and so has the other kids. But what I found sick was that Snyder profited from seeing all the poor kids being locked up, tortured, and sometimes even killed. This has to come to a stop. Someone has to shut the refuge down. And that someone is gonna be me. I have the most experience in there and since I've escaped there's Pulitzer, Snyder, or Delanceys that can stop my mouth. I'm gonna write my own paper. My own recordings about the refuge.

All the great activists had something that fueled their passion to keep on trying but this time this is what's fueling my passion. But first off I'm going to need a pen and a lot of paper. If I have to make this meaningful then it has to be written in my own hand. I met up with the rest of the newsies. Katherine also got two of her friends to help out. With the help of Katherine and her friends and every newsie in New York I'm sure we can get this done. Now all I have to worry is to get my testimonial finished.

 _"There's change coming once and for all"_

 _"You make the front page and man, you is major news"_

 _"Tomorrow they'll see what we are"_

 _"And sure as a star, we ain't come this far... To lose"_

 _"HERE THEY COME!"_

When all the newsies came piling in that was my cue to start writing. I settled myself in a little corner with a little light. I wanted this to be a surprise. I wanted this to come at the end. I can imagine it already. The success of the newsies strike flooding in. Showering everyone with fame and glory. And suddenly out of nowhere the cops drag Snyder in and arrest him for his crimes. The carriage comes in holding every kid that was in the refuge and releases them out to their freedom. They'll find out who was the one to shut down the refuge and I'll finally get my moment.

 _"This is the story we needed to write as we're kept out of sight, but no more"_

 _"In a few hours by dawn's early light we'll be ready to fight us a war"_

 _"This time we're in it to stay, talk about seizing the day"_

 _"Write it in ink or in blood it's the same either way"_

 _"They're gonna damn well pay!"_

 _"See old man Pulizter snug in his bed, he don't care if we're dead or alive"_

 _"Three satin pillows are under his head, while we's begging for bread to survive"_

 _"Joe you can stop counting sheep, we're gonna sing ya to sleep"_

 _"You've got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs, yeah!"_

 _"But we got a promise to keep!"_

 _"Once and for all if they don't find their manners, we'll bleed 'em! (bleed 'em)"_

 _"Once and for all we won't carry no banners that don't spell freedom!"_

 _"Finally we's raising the stakes"_

 _'This time whatever it takes"_

 _"This time the union awakes, once and for all!"_

"In the words of union leader Jack Kelly, 'We will work with you, we will even work for you, but we will be paid, and treated as valuable members of your organization' Riveting stuff, huh?"

"Hey, keep going you have a very important man to see."

"Keep your fingers crossed."

"For us too."

"Hey Eliza is everything OK? You've been spending an awful lot of time in that corner? What are you up to this time?" I covered my paper as quick as I can. I want this to be a surprise to Jack. "It's all right. I'm just praying that's all. I'm writing my prayers down. It helps me. I'm just really worried if this is gonna work." He put his hands on my shoulder. "It'll work. You'll see the results next morning. This is gonna end it once and for all."

"I hope so." Once the first copy was made the printing press flooded in with more. Soon we'll be spreading the word and we'll be getting more soldiers to fight for our cause. And I'm nearly almost done. I know I'm tired and really need a good sleep but I have to get this finished. I have to do it for Jack, for the newsies, and for Crutchie.

 _"This is for kids shining shoes on the street with no shoes on their feet everyday"_

 _"This is for guys sweating blood in the shops while their bosses and cops look away"_

 _"I'm seeing kids standing tall, glaring and raring a brawl"_

 _"Armies of guys who are sick of the lies getting ready to rise to the call!"_

 _"Once and for all there'll be blood on the wall if they doubt us"_

 _"They think they're running this town, but this town will shut down without us"_

 _"Ten thousand kids in the square (Ten thousand kids in the square)"_

 _"Ten thousand fists in the air (Ten thousand fists in the air)"_

 _"Joe, you is gonna play fair, once and for all"_

 _"Once and for all"x6_

I sighed in relief when I signed my name on the bottom and counted all the pages to my report. I know it's three pages long but it was worth it. Hopefully it'll be good enough to convince them to have a change of heart and realize the mistake they made by ignoring the calls and pleas of help from the kids who need it.

The problem is how am I supposed to get this heard. I need someone that's in charge to be notified about this problem. Then it occurred to me. Governor Teddy Roosevelt. I know it'll be hard to convince him but he's got to after he reads what I had to say about the refuge.

 _"There's change coming once and for all"_

 _"You're getting too old, too weak to keep holding on"_

 _"A new world is gunning for you, and Joe we is too!"_

 _"Once and for all"_

 _"Once and for all"_

 _"Once and for all!"_

 _"Once and for all!"_

It was coincidental that at the same time the newsies finished their paper I finished mine. I looked over to the refuge one more time hoping this will be the last time I see this miserable place be demolished into nothing but a pile of rubble. This may seem crazy for a girl to be fighting for human rights. But if Eliza Schuyler and Susan B. Anthony did it. Then I can too. "Don't worry Crutchie. Tomorrow you and all of the kids imprisoned will be free. You can mess with me Snyder but you can't mess with my newsies. This ends now!"


	18. Eliza's Letter

Throughout my life I thought that if I ran away all my problems would disappear. I thought there would be someone who could just strip me away problem free and I can just go on this happy life. I know now that I was wrong. I have seen many things that no one hasn't and for a girl my age to be speaking out and giving others a voice is not common nowadays. But the game's changed and it's time for this city to wake up and face the harsh reality. My one big obstacle that I had to overcome was the refuge. The refuge is no safe haven. I have seen the oppression delivered down to the tenants trapped there. Countless innocent lives. Innocent children who have not seen the light in this world and will never get to the light. The halls are filled with the screams and cries of young boys wanting out of this Hell. Desperate to do anything to gain their freedom. Young boys that are forced to do slave work. Working in the hot, scorching sun and cold wintry nights. And if a guard catches you napping on the job you would face the terrible lashings from the bloody whip. I've seen boys that are starved to the bone. Boys that have to beg or steal and face the beatings from the guards and face the refuge for years to come. They hear the boots of guards passing through and they press their faces to the door hoping that they would bring food. And every day I think why such cruelty exists in our world? Don't we want to change our world? Don't we want to make good in our lives? If we want to do good then we should do something about the place we call a refuge. Me being the only girl prisoner I have faced more harm from the refuge than any of the boys have. I have faced torture and near death but yet I'm still here. The refuge attempted to break me down stripping me of my freedom and giving me the title of a scullery maid. I am the Cinderella of this tragic tale. Unfortunately there was no fairy godmother and no charming prince to save me. I was stuck with the evil stepmother and stepsisters. I have faced such brutality as I was thrown around and bossed around. I was told to clean, to cook, and even to entertain. And when I said entertain I don't mean in a fun way. I would be violated as I had to allow every man explore me while the warden watched in glee and allowed men and sometimes teenage boys have their turn with me. And the warden you ask. The warden was Snyder the Spider. It pains me how he can enjoy seeing such torture and cruelty upon us. He enjoys to hear the sounds of our pain. Our cries of sorrow and our screams of agony and pain. He profited from every child he could take from the streets. It didn't matter if that child was homeless or had a loving family. Like a spider he lures them in to his web and lunges in for the attack. Each day I got weaker and sicker. But I still looked to the stars and still hope that I would someday escape. And when that hopeful day came I did nothing more than just run away from the horrid torture and torment. But even in a time of darkness a spark of light reaches it's way in the gloomy night. A mystery man kept making frequent trips delivering food and clothing to the weak boys. Hearing this news brought cheer to my ear as I now know that the world isn't full of despair, shame, and darkness. it filled with life, happiness, and love. I know now that the mystery man was my brother. Jack Kelly. He was a dreamer who dreams of a better place and would soon hope he get to that place but instead he chose to stay here and help tend to the ones who need help. I didn't notice that before of him but now I do. New York is a place where dreams can come true as they say. But in my opinion any place can make your dreams come true if you put your heart and mind into it. As the newsies wage their war I fight my own. I battle the conflicts arousing in me. I look up to the ones who give me courage and wisdom. And with the many soldiers I have standing by me I know that this battle can be won not for myself but for the children of New York. I ask of you not for me because I can handle anything that comes by now but for the children that they cannot take anymore pain, death, and suffering. It is time to put an end to Snyder and his abusive practices. I may seem like a female Moses trying to lead her people to a good land but I am merely just a girl reaching for her dreams to make change out of this world. I will not rest until I see freedom and rights given for the children, I will not rest until sweet, melodious sounds that justice has been served. And I will absolutely not rest to see this democracy die down. I will not stand by any longer for more abuse and violence to push on any further. I long to see the day where the sun will shine and freedom rings out in everyone's ear and one day... Just one day we will all have our rights and be treated as one

Elizabeth Kelly

 **This is not a chapter. This is Eliza's letter that she will bring to Governor Roosevelt in hopes that the refuge will be shut down.**


	19. Chapter 17

"This is good. This is really good." I let Scarlet read my letter. I feel proud of my work but I feel there's something missing to it. "It's good but I feel like I'm forgetting something." I said. "You got everything on here. Your experience and well… Mostly everything. Don't worry when Roosevelt sees this then he's got to shut down the refuge." Then it hit me. I want Jack to be involved with this too. He suffered the same amount of torture in the refuge with me. His point of view has to be included. And to do that I need his drawings

I ran to Katherine and saw that she still had Jack's drawings. "Katherine I need to use Jack's drawings. I have something that can also help us with the strike. And it's here." I showed her the letter and she agreed to take me to Roosevelt and get the word about the strike and the refuge. "Where are you going dressed up like that?" I noticed that I still wore my old grey dress I've been wearing. My face had the cut that Morris gave me and my hair was everywhere. "Come with me." She took me to a little storage room in the lodging house and what I saw blew my mind. "I was saving this for a special occasion but I feel like you need it more." I saw a long, white dress. It kind of looked similar to the dress I used to wear. "I made it when I was still with the Delanceys. I wanted to wear it for Romeo. But that time never came and I'm afraid it never will."

"Scarlet this is so beautiful! I love it! What are you doing working at the deli. You should be making dresses this work is so intricate." I said. As I was getting ready I was hoping that at the end of the strike Romeo and Scarlet would come back together. After all she's been through and after everything that she's done for me she deserves this. This is my gift to her. I came out in the dress and in my signature hairstyle. It felt good to have that white ribbon back in my hair.

Medda and Katherine took me and Scarlet and when I stepped into that big hall and walked to his office I felt nervous. I want to do this. I want my voice to be heard but I was scared. What if he wouldn't listen to me. I was thinking of turning back but I couldn't. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for Crutchie and Jack and everyone. I stood up straight and bravely walked over to Roosevelt who was sitting at his desk. "Governor Roosevelt. It's an honor to meet you. I've come here with to discuss an issue with you." I was surprised that he would listen. I didn't think he would let me go on

"You may know a lot about the newsies strike but there's another problem that arises and it connects to the strike. I'm sure you may have heard of a place called the refuge. I also know that you took a visit to the refuge one time but I assure you everything you saw there has all been orchestrated. Snyder has been faking all the kindness you've seen on your visit. If you read this then you'll know the real abuse that's been going on within the walls of the refuge." He hesitated at first taking my letter.

"It's nice to see that you're taking a stand but I just want to ask you this. What's the real motive of you trying to shut down the refuge." I think he's starting to get to my real reason but what other reason do I have. I want the abuse and the pain to stop not just to me but to all the other children in New York. "It's like I said before I was a previous tenant before and I've seen all the cruelty displayed in the refuge. I want to shut it down not just to make me feel better but to bring peace and safety within the children of New York." Roosevelt wasn't buying it. "I know that but what's your real reason?"

I sat down and put my letter on my lap. "I may be a girl and others may think that for a girl my age standing up to the bigger person is not ladylike for a girl rising in society. I am not high class or rich and I don't mind that but what I do mind is the cruelty and abuse that's been displayed on the working class or the children that with no families. No place to go. I should know that because I was one. I was abused by my father at very young age and me and my brother Jack Kelly were taken to the refuge after our father was sent to the state penitentiary. We stayed together like a family should and when Jack escaped and left me behind I thought I lost everything and I thought that I was just a worthless girl that he left behind and that no one would ever love me but that's not true because I stand here with my friends and my fellow newsies who I consider family. I know now that there are tons of people around me that love me for who I am and I took that for granted when I was blinded by my anger and because of my foolishness I let the boy I love get captured and taken to the refuge. I heard my brother saying that he was beaten up so bad he couldn't even come to the window." I paused and started crying. I couldn't hold back my tears this is something where if I want I need my emotions to emphasize the point then I let my emotions do the visual work.

"And hearing that news and looking back on what I done I thought of myself in the same position I was in years ago. Just a helpless little girl that had no parents and had a brother that abandoned her in the refuge. Just a girl who was made to be slave and had to do the work and would get nothing in return except more pain and harassment. I was nothing but an orphan who depended on anyone too much because she was too foolish and too weak to stand up for herself… Now you know this is my real reason. I don't want to let those boys down. I don't want my newsies or any child in New York fearing for their life because they'll wound up in the refuge the next day. If I give this up I'm gonna let Crutchie and all those boys down. I should know because I've been taking care of the newsies ever since I came to their lives and I've been doing it ever since."

The memories came flooding in. The memories I had with Crutchie and all the horrible memories I had with Snyder and the Delanceys. It took a lot for Roosevelt to take it. "You're doing this out of love aren't you?" He knew my intentions. A part of me did this out of love. A part of me did this for Crutchie. And the rest of me did this so I can be heard and regain the strength I once lost. "Yes sir. But a part of me is doing this to regain the courage and strength and I lost. And I want to show the world that when all hope is gone and when they've lost the courage to fight there's always a light that will show them to their strength and courage. And I've found that light." I looked at Scarlet referring her to my light. Roosevelt took the letter and started reading. After reading the final page and showing Jack's drawings he banged his fist on his desk. "Disgraceful Elizabeth."

"Please call me Eliza." I said. "Those poor boys… And I did nothing." When he put on his hat and cane he looked at me with a smile. "Until now." I smiled at him back and shook his hand with tears. Scarlet and I waited outside for Medda and Katherine. As they were telling Roosevelt about the Pulitzer and the newsies strike Scarlet and I celebrated. "That was amazing! How did you convince him?"

"I don't know I just felt a surge of courage, strength, and confidence arise in me and the funny thing is I feel great. I'm not scared at all. I feel like every fear has left my body. Now that my fears has no control of me the Delanceys have no control of me. I just can't believe I let my fears take control of for this long." It's true I've lived in fear all my life. Even when I shouldn't be fearful I let them control me. Now that I let go of my past it felt like cleansing rush of happiness. We rode in Teddy Roosevelt's carriage all the way to the refuge. I stayed in the carriage when everyone went inside the refuge. I ended up napping going through all the events that happened in my life. I sort it out in a timeline. When I almost got to the memory when Crutchie got dragged off to the refuge Scarlet shook me awake.

"Eliza wake up we're all done." It took a lot for Scarlet to soak in. "You were right. The refuge isn't a safe haven as they make it sound. It's nothing but a prison there. All I saw were boys starved to the bone. Some of them were even begging for death to save them. Rats and bugs everywhere. Mold, diseases, and torture were in the air. I could even hear a child's scream while I was in there. I saw a child being whipped almost to death. I almost fainted at the amount of blood I saw until I realized that almost all the walls were stained with blood from previous torture. I can't believe Snyder did such horrible things. I mean I heard about Snyder and the refuge from the newsies and my brothers but I didn't know it would be this bad."

Scarlet broke down in tears. "But it's over. What you saw in there you saw with Roosevelt. He has to understand that this kind of cruelty cannot go on any longer." Katherine, Medda, and Roosevelt entered the carriage. I started to hold Scarlet's hand tightly and hope for the best. "Well I can say from what I read from you and looking at the drawings from your brother everything I saw was true. You were right. I was foolish to let this go on for this long amount of time but I'm happy to say on behalf for the safety of the children this will no longer go on anymore. I am happy to say that the refuge will be shut down and Snyder's abuses will be fully investigated. I have officers coming right now to free every children imprisoned and freed. And we'll make sure Snyder's behind bars."

I couldn't control myself. I felt so joyous and happy. I jumped from my seat and hugged him. I felt him hug me back and laughing gently at me. I finally did something to contribute with the strike and it's with help with Jack. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten the courage to forgive and love and to accept myself. He helped me gain the strength to shut the refuge down. With my words and his drawings we shut the refuge down forever and now no child will ever have to worry that one day Snyder will pick them up from the streets and live their life in pain and misery. It also turns out that we'll be paying Pulitzer a little visit. Katherine and Medda talked to him about the newsies strike and why she should support us when me and Scarlet left his office.

I can't wait to see the look on Pulitzer's face when he sees Roosevelt storm in with full support for the newsies and when we got there everyone was here. The newsies and every working child of New York even the mayor was here backing Roosevelt up. Every newsie stared at me when I walked past them. They had eyes of shock when they say my new image. I would be too. It was shocking to see me in the outfit I abandoned. We shocked every employee when we got inside the building but I think they were more shocked to see Roosevelt more than the crowd behind him.

I was grabbed by a strong hand and saw it was the Delanceys normally I would be afraid but I'm not. "Funny seeing you here and all dressed up for the occasion. What happened to our fearful little mouse?" asked Oscar. I held Scarlet back from killing him because this time I'm ready to face my fears. "I killed her. Our services stop and when I say they stop. They stop." I said closing in on him. I wasn't even scared of Morris pulling out his knife. "Lets soak her Oscar I want to spill some blood on her pretty little dress."

"No! She's right. You're done messing with Eliza. You have to stop messing with those weaker than you" Scarlet wasn't fighting them. She wasn't even scared of them. She was standing up with me. Could I be spreading my courage around? "Aww. The girls are sticking up for each other." said Oscar. "Yeah because that's what friends do for each other. But Scarlet and I aren't just friends." I put an arm around her shoulders to emphasize my point. "We're sisters and sisters look out for each other like a family. We've grown to become one throughout all the obstacles we've faced. We may face more of them on the way but if she's by my side then we can overcome anything because we have something that you don't. We have love."

Oscar started laughing at my remark. "Love? What good can that do?"

"You don't know a thing about love. You've just been raised in an environment that's spread with hate around you. You've learned nothing but to hate and you think you can spread that hate over to me, to Scarlet, and even to the newsies. But you're done messing with me, with Scarlet, and my newsies. I may have gone through hell and back. I have been tortured, enslaved, and sexually harassed. I should be overflowing with fear and anxiety but… I'm not." I stepped more close to Oscar and Morris. "Because it got me my strength." I grabbed Morris's arm with the knife in his hand and made him throw that knife across the hall. I balled up my right hand and punched Oscar in the face. Just exactly like how he punched Crutchie down to the ground. Morris grabbed my neck slamming me to the wall. I was quick to think. As soon as he gripped down on my throat I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine.

I fixed the ribbon in my hair and smoothened out my dress. I looked at both of them writhing in pain on the floor. "That was for Crutchie." Scarlet looked at me with shock and clearly amazed. She quickly hugged me and every worry about the Delancey fled me. This was a happy day. "Thank you." I was confused why Scarlet was thanking me. What did I do for her now? "For what?"

"For standing up for myself. I just stood up for you. I stood up against my brothers. I wouldn't have done that before in the past. You helped me gain my courage and strength." I knew I was spreading some of my courage around. "Now let's go to Pulitzer." We got there in the nick of time just when Roosevelt entered Pulitzer's office.

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph." Scarlet and I started laughing to ourselves when he said Pulitzer's name three times like how a parent sees what a child's done wrong. "What have you done now?"

"Wait until you hear my explanation-"

"Thanks to Ms. Medda Larkin for bringing your daughter and her friends to my office I already have a thorough grasp on the situation." Katherine gave Roosevelt the container with Jack's drawings. "Graphic illustrations included! Bully is the expression I usually employ to show approval, but in your case, I simply mean bully!" Jack couldn't stop staring at me. Well Jack, Spot, and Davey.

Jack's smile got so much bigger when I did a light twirl. This started to bring back good memories. Even though I had a lot of bad times in my childhood there were some good times. I would always twirl around in my white dress and just run and dance around everywhere. I miss those times but I'm ready to bring those times back.

"Is this the boy of whom you spoke? How are you son? I was told we once shared a carriage ride." I smiled and giggled to myself as I looked at Katherine. She told Roosevelt of how Jack jumped onto the back of Roosevelt's carriage. "Pleasure's mine, Mr. Governor." laughed Jack.

"Well come along Joe. Don't just stand there letting those children sing them the good news!"

"What good news?"

"That you've come to your senses and rolled back prices. Unless of course you want to invite a full state-centered investigation into your employment practices?"

"You wouldn't." Scarlet and I oohed when Roosevelt mentioned that he was going to bring a full investigation into Pulitzer's employment practices. "He would." I whispered to Scarlet.

"After the pressure you wielded to keep me from office? I'd do it with a smile." said Roosevelt. "He definitely would." whispered Scarlet. "Come along, Joseph. There's one thing worse than hard heart and that's a soft head. Think of the happiness you'll bring to those children… He doesn't do happiness does he?" He's right about that.

"Mr. Kelly may I speak to you alone?" I was nervous I was the last one to leave the room. "Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground you can do this." When roosevelt was done with the pep talk I quickly gave Jack a hug. "We'll talk about this later. Right now have hope I believe there is some and I was saving this for Crutchie but I feel like you're going to need it." I gave Jack a small light kiss on his cheek. "Think of it as brother and sister love." I smiled.

We all waited down with the newsies and I was hoping Romeo took what I told him seriously. This is where everyone will be waiting when we hear the big announcement. I want this to be a big and happy finish.


	20. Chapter 18

The tension kept bubbling in me. I just hope Jac and Pulitzer can come to agree with terms that they both are satisfied with. The newsies came marching in like soldiers with their song and their banners. This hard work can't go for nothing. We worked too hard to get to where we have to win this started it and we have to finish it with a bang.

" _And the world will know  
We be keepin' score  
Either they give us our rights or we give them a war  
We've been down too long  
And we paid our dues  
And the things we do today will be tomorrow's news  
And the die is cast  
And the torch is passed  
And the roar will rise  
From the streets below  
And our ranks will grow and grow and grow and_

Jack, Roosevelt, and Pulitzer came from above the paper stand. This is the moment we've been waiting for. Scarlet and I held our hands together praying that we would win the strike. Praying that whatever Jack was gonna say it would be good.

"Newsies of New York! We Won!"

We all started cheering and the air was filled with loud and raucous and joyful cheering. Scarlet and I kept hugging each other. I kept hugging all the newsies. I knew something good would happen. We worked too hard to to fail. But even though this is happy times I still feel some sorrow in me. I didn't go in the refuge when Roosevelt went in for second inspection. What if by the time the letter came to Jack after Crutchie died. What if that was Crutchie's last moment. Writing that letter to Jack. But I still kept thinking positive. I kept thinking that Crutchie is alive. His spirit is too strong from him to die.

"And now I would like to introduce my very own personal pal, Governor Theodore Roosevelt!"

"Each generation must at the height of its power step aside and invite the young to share the day. You have laid way to our world. Now I believe the future in your hands will be bright and prosperous." Not only have we impacted the papes. We impacted our society and like Roosevelt said our future will bright and prosperous and I'll make sure it stays that way.

"Hey what's with the long face. Celebrate this is a happy moment you should be happy." said Scarlet. "I know but I just can't… I can't stop thinking about…"

"Crutchie. Whatever happens he will always be with you no matter life or death. The same goes for me and for your brother. Look around you this is your family. We're always going to be there for you."

"Thank you Scarlet." I hugged her again and I was glad that even though we have happy moments but I'm not feeling happy she's always there to turn my frown upside down. I heard a loud, sharp police whistle tooting. "Speaking of Crutchie turn around I think you need to see this." Scarlet turned me around and I saw Crutchie. He was there all right and the same old him. He still had his happy and kind personality. I started crying tears of joy. I never thought he would still be alive. But he's here in the flesh.

"How ya doin' fellas? Ya miss me?" Every newsie gave him a huge group hug. "Oh and look what I got for yas! A gift straight from the refuge. Bring him in boys!" I saw the bulls bring in Snyder. I smiled to myself and with joy and glee. I was thinking "Finally! It was about time someone caught Snyder the Spider! He's gonna get what he deserves!"

"It's Snyder the Spider!"

"He ain't so tough no more, is he?"

"Jack your sister came to me in my office presenting this issue. With your drawings and her powerful words you both made an eloquent argument for shutting down the refuge. Be assured that Mr. Snyder's abuses will be fully investigated. Officers! Take him away!" Roosevelt showed Jack my letter that I written down and he looked at me with a huge smile once again.

"Oh please! Your Highness, may I do the honors?" I smiled to myself gleefully when I saw Crutchie handcuff Snyder.

"You gotta be joking me!"

"An you'll be laughing all the way to the pen little man! So long sucker!" Crutchie kicked him in the rear with his bad leg. When he said we're gonna kick them in the rear I didn't think he would be serious about it. I had no control. My emotions exploded inside of me. I ran full speed toward Crutchie. When Jack was done hugging him I crashed into Crutchie hugging him as we fell to the ground.

"I love you!" I cried. My tears rained down my face. I couldn't control it any longer. Up to this point I didn't care if everyone was watching. We looked at each other and I grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first then he gave in. His hand slowly crept the back of my head holding on to my hair ever so gently. I heard the newsies cheering for us. I didn't care if the newsies saw our endless kisses. We looked at into each other's eyes again and I felt that moment where everything around us silenced and disappeared again it was only us.

"Crutchie I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you and for putting you in the refuge. I didn't know I was caught up in the Delanceys schemes. I was so desperate to get out that I completely shut everyone off from me. Not just my brother but you and Scarlet and the newsies. I'm just so sorry you don't know how sorry I am."

Crutchie gently put his hand on my cheek raising my head up so that our eyes were facing each others. "How can I ever be mad at you? I understand. All of it. I mean Scarlet told me what you were doing cuz she figured it out beforehand but I wasn't mad then. I was just scared that you were losing yourself." That's what Scarlet was scared of too. I guess throughout this whole journey during the strike while I was trying to find a sense of belonging I lost track of the most important thing. Myself. I forgot who I was.

But I found myself. I found myself thanks to everyone around me. "I can never get mad or upset at the girl I love the moment I first saw you." He loves me! He really does love me! My feelings are confirmed. These are my feelings for him. This romance is meant to be. This romance will last forever and maybe someday we could even have a family. Someday but for right now this is the moment. We kissed again Jack picked me and spun me around.

"So this is what you were working on Eliza. This whole time while we were printing the strike banner you were creating this." Jack was overjoyed to be talking about my letter. "I had to do it. I wanted to contribute to the strike. After all I've done. All those horrible things. I've given back to you. This is my way of saying thank you for being the brother you've always been. It was me that has been ignorant. I wasn't acting like the sister I should've been. And now we can be that again. We can be a family again. We don't have to hate each other anymore. We don't need to run away. No more… No more."

Jack looked at me teary eyed and held my face with both of his hands. We were both crying up to this point. We gave ourselves a tight and big hug. Finally we become one. Finally we're united as brother and sister. All the newsies were cheering for us. I think they're happy that the feud between us has finally stopped.

 **Scarlet's POV:**

"Hey beautiful how's it going?" I turned around and saw Romeo flirting with me. Why is he flirting with me? Isn't he mad at me? I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and he wouldn't let go of me when he looked into my eyes. Suddenly he hugged me. "How can you love me? I said a lot of horrible things to you. I'm not worth it." I cried. Romeo turned my face toward his.

"I was mad at you at first. I tried forgetting about you by flirting with other girls but those girls didn't give me the spark that you gave me. Eliza told me the story about the real reason why you said those things to me. I'm just wondering I need to hear it from you. Did you really mean those things just to protect me?"

Eliza talked to him. Eliza talked to Romeo! She reasoned with him. I'm not sure why she did or how she did it but she helped me get the boy I love back. "Yes… I said those things to protect you from my brothers. If I go through a day knowing that i was the one that sent my brothers to soak you then I wouldn't live with myself. I wanted you to be safe but I was scared you wouldn't understand or my brothers would take it the wrong way again. That's why I said those things to you. Just to protect you."

Romeo smiled at me with tears in his eyes. "When you came back I cut you off from my life before you could even say a word to me. I hurt you in ways I didn't know you would be hurt. I don't want to do it again."

"And I don't want to hurt you too. I want to be with you. The moment I left you it felt like a huge part of my heart broke off. Now that my heart feels whole again and my fear of my brothers gone we can resume our relationship… I missed you Romeo." I embraced him as I cried on him. "I missed you too Scarlet." I saw Eliza from the corner of my eye hugging Jack and Crutchie looking onto them smiling. I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. She helped me get Romeo back after I told her the story. I can't believe she would do something like that.

 **Eliza's POV:**

I was attacked with another hug from Scarlet. Romeo came after her smiling at us. "I can't believe you got Romeo back for me! Why? I mean I was the sister of Oscar and Morris Delancey. I was the sister of our enemy. I mean you probably felt sorry for me after I told you the story." I stopped her with my finger to her lips. "I put you through so much trouble with me getting schemed by the Delanceys and you took me in and made me a part of the family. I wouldn't be here standing in all my pride and glory if it weren't for you and I got my happy ending with Crutchie I'm not gonna leave you with your misery. You deserve your happy ending with Romeo more than ever."

It's like I said in front of the Delanceys. Scarlet isn't just my friend. She's my sister. I treated her as if she were my friend. But she was more than that. She was like the big sister I never had. We all looked up to the paper stand when Pulitzer had something to say.

If one of your drawings convinced the Governor to close down the refuge. What about a daily political cartoon? To expose the dealings in our own government back rooms? What do you say Teddy? Care to have this young man's artistry shine a light behind your closed doors?" I looked at Jack with shock and amazement. I can't believe Pulitzer would be kind enough to offer Jack an opportunity like this. I have seen his artwork and his drawings he should take this job that is if he wants too.

"Hey hey Joe don't sweat it. With the strike settled I should probably be hitting the road." I gasped along with everyone. Well I did hear he was planning to move out of New York when the strike's finished. There's nothing to change his mind when it comes to Santa Fe. He deserves it. After all the struggles he's had to face. He deserves to go to Santa Fe more than I do.

"Don't you ever get tired of singing the same old tune? What's Santa Fe got that New York ain't? Sandstorms?" Thinking about what Davey said he's right. Santa Fe's got a whole lot of sandstorms and tarantulas and rattlesnakes and many other things I would like to stay away from. Maybe New York is a better option for me but some day I'll get to go or maybe even get to go to places that's not in America. Maybe I'll get to go to places in Europe and far out. The options are endless for me but right now I want to stay here in New York until I'm comfortable enough to go out there and travel.

"Or better yet. What's New York got that Santa Fe ain't?" asked Katherine.

"New York's got us and we're family." said Crutchie. I followed him and put my hand on Jack's shoulder too. Jack had a look of confusion as to whether to leave or not. I guess he wants to reconnect with me more. "Go. You've been waiting for this moment. You deserve it more than ever. You've gone through so many struggles trying to reconnect with me when I was being so ignorant with you. You've faced so many obstacles I feel like maybe it's time for you to face the good in the world. There's light you know and I want you to see more of it."

"But… I can't leave you here. I can't leave you here with…" He looked at the Delanceys and when I looked back with him I saw Oscar got a shiner on his right eye. I think I did a job well done with my punch. "Don't worry. They're the least of my troubles I think I can handle them now. But don't worry wherever you are you will never be alone. No matter how many steps you take you'll always have your little sister with you. There is no where on earth that I won't be with you." I shared my final brother and sister hug with him until Weasel had to shout out for our papes. The bad guys always want to ruin the good moments. What a shame.

"You finally forgiven Jack when did that happen?" asked Crutchie. "Yeah I can't believe I finally forgave him. Can't believe it took this long to forgive him but I feel like that it was not Jack keeping both me and him apart it was the refuge. That place was so much negative energy I just felt like that was the only thing keeping me from him and more importantly from you."

"He's lucky to have a sister like you and I'm lucky to be dating the most beautiful girl in the world who has so much love and warmth in her heart." I started giggling and we shared one light kiss. Roosevelt came up to me offering me something that I can't resist.

"After being told by Ms. Medda Larkin and reading your letter and listening to your testimony I just can't resist asking. Would you like to go to Washington D.C. and work to become a human rights activist? You'll be working with the top activists in America. With your aptitude and your courage that you've displayed I feel like you'll succeed at anything." The offer was amazing and this is what I've always dreamed of but looking back at the other newsies joking around and smiling and laughing if I leave then I'll miss out on that. I want to be human rights activist but I want to start out small and work my way up to big and that all starts with the newsies.

They look up to me as a mother. Over the years being angry at Jack I've taken care of the newsies. I've helped them when trouble arises and I feel protective over them like how a mother would with their child. It's like what Scarlet said this is my family and this is my decision I won't leave until I'm ready. I want to be with my family. "Thank you Governor Roosevelt that's a very generous offer but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no. I have family here there's so much more that life has to offer me but I want to take it slow right now. If it's all right with you I want to remain here with my duties to the newsies. The newsies are my family. They've taken care of me when they first found me."

Roosevelt smiled a warm smile at me and accepted my proposal. Scarlet and Romeo came up to me asking me a similar question connecting to the one Roosevelt asked me. I guess they didn't hear my answer. "Eliza we were just wondering. We know how much you want to leave for Santa Fe and we understand that. The newsies promised to you that they'll raise enough money for you to go but they were also wondering if you plan on staying around here for a little longer. Some of the guys here would like a loving mother figure." I looked at all the newsies looking at me hoping I would stay. I spoke in a loud and clear voice and this was my answer to all of them.

"This is what I know and this is what I'll be enforcing. From this moment on no newsie and no innocent child will ever be harmed by the Delanceys or by anyone as long as I'm here." They all cheered when they heard that I was gonna stay. Race ran up to me and hugged and was trying so hard not cry. Then Finch, Specs, Albert, and almost everyone came to give me a hug.

As the newies resumed getting their papes I saw Katherine and Jack talking with each other. I was hoping that Katherine would try to change Jack's mind about Santa Fe and it was so sudden they looked into each other's eyes and they kissed! All of the newsies were cheering and hollering when Les first saw them kissing. Crutchie and I looked at each other and decided to kiss as well then Scarlet and Romeo did the same as well. It seems like all the couples here are kissing.

"So Jack! Are you in or are you out?" All the newsies were begging for him not leave and it wasn't until everyone finally cheered when Jack brought out that coin and slapped it down on the counter for his papes. We all sang carrying the banner which has become somewhat like our anthem or theme song. They proclaimed themselves as Kings of New York. And crutchie and I looked at the group with happiness. Crutchie took off his hat and slapped it down on my head. I smiled at him as I fixed his hat around my head so I was wearing it as he always wears it. He laughed and I realize that this is real. My family is real. My love is real. Everything around me is real. So about what I said before about life. Well it's totally different for me now. I now know that in a time of despair there is always hope and in a time of darkness there is always love and I always question myself about not being good enough for my brother but now that question and that conflict is gone. Everything negative about my life is gone and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way forevermore.


	21. Epilogue

Seasons come and go and I finally had the courage to put myself back in my place with the newsies. Before Kloppman passed away he lent me the keys to the lodging house. He told me I'm the new caretaker. I never knew something like this would happen to me. I mean I loved to help around with the lodging house but I never thought I could be running it. Then I realized that in my past readings Eliza Schuyler established the first private orphanage of New York City. I realized I've been following the same footsteps of Eliza Schuyler. I've been following in the footsteps of the great human rights activists before me. With the keys in my hand I decided to make the lodging house a private lodging house. I would uphold to my honor of protecting every children in New York.

Weeks passed and I did some renovations around the lodging house. I fixed up a lot of the rooms and made some new rooms. I expanded the lodging house so I can keep taking care of the newsies and more children. But with renovations like this I needed some money that was where Scarlet comes in or Juliet if I should say. The newsies came up with some nicknames for us. The newsies call me phoenix. They say a phoenix rises from the ashes and that's what I am. A phoenix rising from the troublesome ashes. I have faced obstacles but that only just made me stronger hence why that name was bestowed upon me. Scarlet's nickname is Juliet. It's pretty obvious why. She's Romeo's girlfriend now and it's about time Romeo finds his Juliet.

But anyway Scarlet left her job at the deli and started working as a seamstress. She gets paid good money for the dresses she makes. She even makes my dresses. She helps me patch up any holes in the newsies clothing or blankets. We make more clothing for the newsies and for any children that needs warm clothes. I started working over at the library where the staff kindly appreciates my help. Jack started getting more jobs than just being a newsie. He took Pulitzer's cartooning job and he took a job with Medda to create backdrops for her. I also got him to put his artwork to good use. The walls of the lodging house is covered with Jack's artwork. Everywhere is covered with beautiful artwork to green misty forests to the sunsets of Santa Fe.

He even painted a big phoenix in my room and a scene from Romeo and Juliet in Scarlet's. The Delancey's still continue to soak the newsies but I'm always there to save them. But I still feel like it wasn't enough. What I'm doing isn't enough. Until I realized that the strike may be over but that doesn't mean we can't keep telling Jack's story. I created a scrapbook with memories from the strike. I interviewed every newsie that fought by his side.I started writing my own autobiography about my own experiences with the strike. I took that autobiography and my memories to D.C. to speak out against child labor. I raised funds to speak out for the children that's still going through the cruel labor from ignorant masters. Scarlet helps me speak out and tell our story. Davey and Les eventually went back to school but they still help me take care of the lodging house and to visit the boys. I believe Davey has transformed then when I first saw him. He started out as the bookish, timid boy and now he turns into this loud and strong warrior. It seems I'm not the only phoenix around here.

Jack eventually got his dream to go to Santa Fe. He even got to bring Katherine with him. It was sad seeing him go away. All the newsies were heartbroken. But I knew that wasn't goodbye to me. I thought that was his perfect beginning. They both settled down in Santa Fe and the happy news came when I received a postcard saying that Jack and Katherine had their first baby. Jack constantly worries how I am handling the lodging house but my answer is always the same. I love my job. I love watching the children grow. I love seeing the newsies joke around and have fun. Years passed and we got older. Most of the newsies like Finch, Race, Specs, Elmer, and Albert have all left and to make something more of their life. The ones who stayed were me, Crutchie, Scarlet, and Romeo. Crutchie and I planned to raise our family in the lodging house. We planned to raise our family here in New York where we're most comfortable settling in.

Crutchie and I eventually got married and started a family of two. We had two daughters of our own and we loved to watch them grow and interact with the other children. Jacqueline, my eldest daughter, and Marie, my youngest. But following in the footsteps of Eliza Schuyler and all the great human rights activists means I would have to go through tragedy. World War I came and Jack was deployed to go. Five months after he went Katherine received a telegram from the military saying that he didn't make it. Katherine changed after that. She grew very depressed. She was even unable to take care of her son. So I stepped up to take care of her son. Then next thing I knew I've received news that Katherine threw herself off the Brooklyn bridge and drowned to her death.

I wake up everyday as a mother of two now the next thing you know I'm the mother of three. It's hard for Adam, Jack and Katherine's son, to cope through life realizing that his mother and father are gone. It's hard for me as well because now my brother and one of my really good friends are gone. I tell myself that they're in a better place now but things got more quieter around New York when they left. But I still kept going on because I knew that was what Jack would want and everyday when I look up at phoenix he painted me in my room I cry every night. I mean I made up all the years I ignored him but I wanted more time with him. I didn't want him to go.

More tragedy struck when Scarlet was brutally murdered by her own brothers. Her own brothers. Can you believe it? Oscar and Morris attacked her when she was walking home. Her body was found in the corner of an alleyway. She was found beaten and battered up with a slit throat. Romeo couldn't take living without Scarlet and he took his life by putting a gun to his head as soon as he heard the news. Now it seems like it was only me and Crutchie. I only had my family and I didn't want to lose anymore family members.

But tragedy struck for the final time. The polio that took Crutchie's leg came again at him after all these years of remaining dormant. The polio took Crutchie from me and stayed in the room with him until his heart stopped beating.

"It's better this way. You need… to go on without me."

"Don't talk like that. You promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised that we would be together." I cried.

"Don't you see… My time is already up but yours is not. The children need you… They need their mother. You know what the best part of my life is… I got to fall in love with you… Because of you we got to start a family… You can do more in your life… There is no where on earth that I won't be with you." He said the same words I said to Jack the day we won the strike.

We put our heads together and shared our last kiss. I felt his last breath on my face and felt his heart stopped. I was alone in this huge world. I had my children but all of my good friends are gone. Now I know how Eliza Schuyler felt like when she lost everyone. But I kept going on. I grew old to be in my 50s and I still speak out for the ones who don't have a voice. I finally became the human rights activist I dreamed of becoming. I work with the finest and the professionals and we work together to make strong the weak and to mend the broken. I eventually turned the lodging house into an orphanage and everytime I look into a child's eyes I see Crutchie or even Jack. It makes me think of the hard lives they had to face.

But as more years passed I grew older. My children grew older with me too and now Jacqueline and Marie run the orphanage. Adam got married and moved out of New York. I was on the brink of death. I lie on my bed as an old lady and while my children tend to me I could see out of the corner of my eye. Crutchie walk in my room. He was walking without a crutch and he came to me. He was there in front of my eyes young and happy. "It's time to go." I knew it was my time to leave. I had no energy to speak. I felt the warmth of his hand touch my forehead. This is the day I've been waiting for. The day where I get to be with Crutchie again. I couldn't wait to see him again.

But as I die I think to myself. Will my children pass on my legacy? Will they tell the legacy I left behind? I look at myself in spirit form and see my daughters cry over my old dead body. I look around and see all the ones I love. I saw Romeo and Scarlet, Jack and Katherine, and all my newsies. I guess they were waiting for me. I look back on the lodging house/orphanage as one of my proudest accomplishment. Now that my time is up I wonder who will tell on my story. I wonder if my daughters will tell on my story. I know Jacqueline wanted to follow my footsteps and I allowed her to do it. I just hope I gave her the right tools to do it.

So again with that thing about life hating me I realize I had an amazing life because I got to share it with the people I love.

 ***Thank you for the people who commented, favorited, and followed. Without the support and love of the readers I wouldn't have finished this fanfiction. May all your lives be happy and don't forget to keep carrying the banner for all my fansies out there!**


End file.
